The Rogue Community
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: This is a collection of the one-shots I made that are loosely based of my forum because every user can only own one community. This is for the people who just want to look one place for all of my Rogue One-shots without seeing them separately. Posted as they would be by themselves. LONG ONE-SHOTS HUMAN AU AND MORE
1. Dagger

**Okay everyone! I am very proud of this so i really hope you enjoy all my hard work. This is loosely based off my forum, Rouge. Characters appearances and credit will be comeing soon. The main two are listed below. Sorry if this author note sucks. It is almost Midnight here.**

* * *

 **WARNING: This contains lots of different content that may not be sutible for young readers. Content includes things such as suiside, child abuse, rape and other things.**

 **Don't say i didn't warn you.**

 **And this is not a lemon.**

* * *

Human Storm - He's a handsome, white boy with a light gray, sleeveless shirt and dark gray, jean shorts. He walks around barefoot most of the time but he wears his gray sneakers with black laces when he does. His black hair has gray tints in it when he was in the sunlight. His eyes are a shining color of blue and his smile was uneven but enough to make you melt. He owns a nice, wooden pocket knife that his mother given him with 'For my son, Storm.' engraved in it.

Human Lost - She's a pretty, white girl with a light green blouse and light blue, long jean shorts. She walks around either barefoot or with her light brown flip-flops. They have flower decoration on the straps. She has long, wavy, vibrant blond hair that reaches her waist. She had friendly green eyes and smile that made you feel at ease with her around. She owned a small dagger and dagger holder, which she kept around her waist like a belt.

* * *

The white teenager woke up with a yawn. He closed his eyes and rubbed his lips together. Storm pulled the covers off of himself before quickly getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and briefly brushing his black hair.

What?

Even guys have bed hair.

He stepped in front of the mirror and looked over himself. His light gray, sleeveless shirt seemed to flow right down into his dark gray shorts. He flashed an uneven smile at the mirror. His smile was that crooked smile that just made you want to melt into the floor.

Storm brushed his hands down his shirt a few times as if to flatten it out. "Not bad."

He exited his room and closed the door. He walked down the hallway and toward the door. "Mama! I'm going out!" He called.

"Okay, Storm!" Frost answered him, appearing into site. "I have to go to Raven's violin recital soon and won't be back for awhile. Bite and I are going to take her out to eat in celebration. You want anything?"

"Nah. I'll pick up something at Rogues'." Storm shrugged.

"Didn't you eat there just yesterday?"

"Nah. It was actally a whole two days ago!" Storm grinned rather cheekily at her. "Anywho... I'm gonba go visit Lost." Before the mother could respond, he was already out the door.

:) :) :)

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Went the door when Storm gently banged his fist against it.

"I got it, Aquila!" A female voice called from inside. Storm heard the patter of footsteps running down the hall before the door swung open.

A slightly shorter, white girl stood in front of him. She looked about a half year younger than him on first glance but she really was only three months younger then the boy standing on her porch. The teenager had long, wavy blond hair that reached the rim of her short, jean capris when the locks of hair were let down. Right now, she had it in a high pigtail. If you got past that, you would notice how nicely her green blouse complimented her beautiful, green eyes.

"Storm!" Lost grinned at him. She stepped forward and fell into him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Hello to you too." Storm laughed, pulling her a bit closer to the point they were in a full embrace.

She pulled back and grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Raven is having a violin recital so mama and her boyfriend are going to go watch." Storm shrugged, sitting down on her porch steps. "I would go but she was only able to get two tickets and Bite wanted to go."

Lost nodded slowly as she sat down next to him. "How do you feel about him, anyway?"

"Who? Bite? He's amazing." Storm grinned. "A lot better the papa."

"So you're not mad that Frost is dating so soon after Crow?"

"Nah." Storm shook his head. "Mum deserves someone better than Crow. He was abusive and mean."

Lost glanced at his back as Storm spoken those few words. She quickly glanced away. She knew he was sensitive about the markings left by a whip. Some of those whip markings were her fault…..

"Plus, I heard he's ran off with his highschool "sweetheart"." Storm huffed. "How she ever liked him, I don't know. I'm just glad they are gone."

"Yea…" Lost whispered, barely listening to what he was saying. He was marked because of her… it was her fault…

A hand rested on her left shoulder. "What's wrong, Lost?" He looked concerned.

"Nothing…. It's nothing."

"If you say so."

:) :) :)

"My *censored* lawyer *censored* lost the *censored* case!" Crow cussed, wrinkling the paper in his hands.

"Lost what case?" Night, the man's fiance, asked. She was a average heighted, milky black woman with straight, jet black hair. Her eyes shined a charming amber that distracted you for a bit from her missing left hand. How she lost her hand, you ask? Well, that's a story for another time.

"Custody over my *censored* children." Crow practically growled. He slammed his fist down on his desk, causing a vase with pretty, white roses to fall over. "I'll buy a new one." He grunted.

Night sighed softly and sat down next to him. She rested her good hand on his shoulder. "Frost _was_ the one to give birth to them." As much as she hated that woman, she wanted to calm her crush down…. Which ended up blowing up with some of the pieces hitting her face.

"So?!" The male glared at her. He had the same milky black skin Night had. His hair was jet black and looked, basically, like a darker shade of Storm's hair color. He has cold amber eyes which his daughter inherited except that hers were a lot brighter and full of life. He sighed and grumbled, mostly to himself. "Her *censored* of a boyfriend must have a lot of *censored* money."

"Well…" A slight smirk formed on Night's lips. An idea sparked in her brain. She could use this to get what she wanted as well as what he wanted. Yes. Perfect. A win-win situation, indeed. She glanced at her finace mischievously. "If it's children you want…"

Crow raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his own lips. "Hm… what do you mean?"

"I think you know…" She curled a lock of her jet black hair around her finger. She swayed her hips as she walked over to him slowly.

"Show me then." Crow smirked again before resting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

"Gladly." Night leaned in, closing the space between them with a kiss.

:O :O :O

"I bet you can't do it." Lost challenged, her eyes sparkled playfully. She was balancing herself on the wall of an stone and concrete bridge that you walk across. The bridge connected one part of the wide river to the other side.

This area was a place where teenagers usually hanged out. Parents were rarely around and today was not one of those days.

"Of course I can!" Storm exclaimed, laughing.

She took a few more steps before gracefully leaping off. Her light brown flipflops with decorative flowers on the straps made a soft plop sound. "Then try." Lost challenged teasingly.

Storm shook his head. "My feet are larger than yours!"

Lost rolled her eyes, laughing. "Come on, you can do it."

"Fine." He gave in. He pulled himself up onto the stone wall. Storm unbent his legs and held out his arms as he balanced himself. He took a few steps. "See! I told you!" He glanced at her, laughing lightly.

Lost laughed. She held her hands out in front of her, her wrists facing up. "Okay, okay! You are right!"

Storm grinned down at her. He put a fist up in the air, celebrating his victory. He had forgotten he was on a narrow piece of…. Land? and he stepped backwards on the edge. "Ahh!" The teen exclaimed, his arms waving around, trying to balance himself out. The wind was enough to push him the rest of the way off. "Lost!" He called out, reaching for her hand.

Lost panicked and tried to reach out to help him. She somehow managed to clasp onto his wrist. "Someone! Help!" She yelled.

"I'll call nine-one-one!" Iceberg exclaimed. He was a light blond teenager, who looked a bit older than his lady friend, with ice blue eyes. The white boy wore a gray T-shirt with the words 'This is what awesomeness looks like'. He checked his pockets for a phone. He couldn't find one. He turned to his crush beside him. "Swirl, can I borrow your phone?"

Swirl nodded. She was already digging into her pockets for her phone. She looked around the age of an early teenager. She had white skin and a very light blond hair. Her hair had pale gray swirls in it that she probably got dyed in and her light blue eyes finished of the winter look. Swirl found her phone seconds later and handed it to her friend.

Iceberg pushed in the numbers '911' and held it up to his ear.

Storm swung himself up and gripped his hand on the other side of the wall's edge.

"Hang on, Storm!" Lost kept her hold on his other wrist though their hands were getting sweaty. And we all know what happens when your hand gets sweaty. That's right

Sirens sounded in the distance.

They were gradually but quickly getting louder.

"My- hand- slipping." Storm squeezed eyes shut.

"Try to climb up!" Lost pulled on his arm.

The black-haired boy tried to push himself up but failed. He ended up swinging sideways. Storm tried to climb backup again and ended up hitting his head against something hard. He passed out.

0.0 0.0 0.0

Everything rushed by very fast after that. The ambulance took Storm away and called his mother. Since it was a small town, the local news reporters were on the scene. Now everyone knew how she couldn't s- I'm not even going to finish that thought.

Lost walked home, looking down at her shoes. It was her fault…. All hers.

When she reached the front door, she bent down sideways and reached into the plant beside the door. She pulled her closed hand away from the plant. The teenager opened her hand up and there was the key. Lost unlocked the door, put away the key, and walked inside.

Lost looked around briefly around the quiet house for her aunts but didn't see them. She realized after an heartbeat that Aquila and Minerva had to work today so she had the house herself.

She threw off her shoes and sat down in her chair in front of the television, which was still on from when one of her aunts, probably Aquila, was watching the local news station.

 _Local teenager, Storm Fang, had an accident earlier today over at Stone Bridge. The incident left him with a broken foot and a minor concussion._

 _Eye-witnesses say that he was messing around on the bridge when he slipped and started to fall into the river._

 _Lost Exiled, the female who is said to be in close relation to the boy, managed to keep hold on him during this time._

 _Mr. Storm Fang banged his head on something not known to us currently and passed out. When help arrived, Ms. Lost barely was able to keep her grip on the other teenager. She was unable to hold on any longer and Storm fell into the river._

 _His body started to drift with the current until his left foot caught against something in the water. Thankfully, this kept his head above the water for him to be able to breath._

 _Locals were able to help drag him out safely._

 _Luckily, he made it out alive and was sent to Messengers' Hospital for further help._

 _More details to come later this evening._

 _Now for the weather._

Lost watched the news report much to her dismay. She fumbled with the remote afterwards to turn it off and pressed the bright red button on the top, right corner. She sighed, getting up and off the chair. It was all her fault… He deserved better than her. She doesn't belong here anymore. Aquila and Mineva could go out and get boyfriends if they wanted to without having to worry about her. They could be happy without her. They won't be held back anymore.

Maybe taking her dagger to the neck would help everyone….. She twisted her body so she could undo the clasp which held her dagger in place. She had gotten the dagger so she could protect herself. Now she was going to use the dagger to help others. Lost went into the bathroom, looked at herself, and held the sharp tool up to her throat.

…

…

…

…

...

…

But she couldn't do it. Not yet. Not now.

She needed to see Storm one last time. Tell him she was sorry. Tell him that his life would be okay now that she would be gone. And maybe- maybe admit her feelings for him.

Lost let out a breath as she lowered her dagger down to her wrists. She sliced it across her left wrist and screamed with pain. The blood trickled down her hand and landed with soft platters in the sink.

Lost set the bloody dagger down on the bathroom counter before getting down on her knees and sitting back on her legs. She opened the cabinet doors with her right hand, keeping her left palm up.

The white female grabbed the first aid kit and held it between her knees to keep it still. She fiddled with the zipper, pulling on it to open it. After she managed to do that, she grabbed some bandage. Lost wrapped the bandage around her wrist a couple times then started to wrap it through the space in between her thumb and her pointer finger. Around her wrist… Between her fingers… wrist... fingers.. wrist…. She continued this for a short while before cutting the bandage off with the dagger and sliding the excess material under the bandage.

:( :( :(

An beautiful, pale white woman sat by herself in the nurse waiting room. She had long limbs and was generally tall considering she was a woman. Her long, wavy, titanium blond hair was put up in a crow-braid. The woman's blue-gray eyes are smaller than average and they usually looked unfriendly as they did now.

Earlier that day, Frost had gotten the call about her son and she was paranoid. Yes, he had only broken his foot and had a minor concussion… but he _broken his foot_ and he had a _concussion!_ She hadn't even told Raven yet. She had left her quiet daughter over at the school with some of her music friends.

The squeaky door to the room opened and a familiar face stepped through the entrance. Bite looked around the room until he spotted his girlfriend. He made his way over and sat down to the left of her. "Hey…. you okay?"

"Yea." Frost nodded weakly. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth. She _physically_ was okay but she was _mentally_ a wreck. She looked down at her hands, which are folded neatly in her lap.

"Okay." Bite nodded slowly. He glanced at her a few times before looking away. The man opened his mouth a few times to speak as well but nothing came out.

They sat like that, in silence, for awhile until Frost started crying softly.

"What's wrong, Frost?" Bite asked. He assumed it was because of her son. Oh how he wished he was her kids' real father instead of Frost's ex-husband, Crow.

"I-I can't l-lose a-a-another s-son." She sobbed quietly. She knew she was overreacting but…

Still.

Bite tilted his head slightly. He rested his hand on her right shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Another son?"

"I-I had- I was…" Frost tapered off, ducking her head.

Bite's eyes widened. "No… Who? When?"

"A couple months before my eighteenth birthday." Frost sighed. She didn't answer 'who' because she honestly didn't know. "My father found out after four months. He became super overprotective and almost hit Boulder over the head with a shovel when he tried to take my younger sister, Shade, on a date." She chuckled weakly at the memory.

Bite chuckled too. "That must have been a sight."

"It was." She smiled weakly at him before looking back down at her hands. "Anyway, I gave birth to a little baby boy. He- he was adorable. He was mine… But when he grew a bit older, I had to put him up for a-a-adoption."

Bite held her a bit closer. "Had to? Why?"

"Because I couldn't take care of him." Frost sighed. "I moved out of the house, I had to take care of him, go to work, try to feed myself, try to feed him… the list goes on."

"What was his name?"

"Icicle."

"Ms. Fang?" A skinny white woman with her blond hair pulled back into a high pigtail stood at the door. She held her clipboard close to her chest with one hand. A sharpened pencil with a full head of eraser sat right above her ear. Her sky-blue eyes shined friendly though you could see the bags under eyes despite the cover-up makeup.

"Yes?" The worried mother looked up at her.

"He's awake."

:) :) :)

A white girl walked through the doors of the Messengers' Hospital waiting room. Her usually friendly, green eyes were dull and clouded with guilt and sadness. Her skin looked gray, old and witherly. The female looked like half-dead person barely holding onto dear life. She went up to the check-in desk. "Can I see Storm Fang, please?"

"That kid from the local news?" The white man with a ginger beard asked. He shook his head. "I can't just let someone who -"

"My name is Lost Exiled." She cut in, knowing where he was going. "I can show you my I.D. if needed."

The man studied her for a second before looking through his notes and whatnot. "He's in room number one thirty-two."

"Thank you." Lost went through the doors to go visit the boy she indirectly hurt.

:/ :/ :/

"His concussion is gone now though he does have a head wound." The same young nurse from before informed the couple. "His foot should be fine as long as he wears his foot cast. In a couple weeks, he can walk without useing the crutches."

Bite and Frost were right outside the door to Storm's temporary room. Bite had his hand right above her waist, holding her close. "When can he come home, Sky?" The tall female asked.

"In a couple days at most." The young adult answered.

"Would you call us if anything changes?" Bite inquired.

Sky shook her head. "I can't personally because I'm off work for a couple days. My fiance, Copper, is taking me on a date tonight anyway but I'll make sure someone lets you know."

"Thank you." Frost breathed and broke away from her boyfriend before wrapping her arms around the nurse.

Sky Nests froze for a second before hugging the older woman back. "No problem."

:o :) (: o:

Lost stood in front of room one thirty-two's door. She glanced at her dagger, which she had no idea how she managed to get it into a hospital, before hesitantly reaching out for the door handle. She took a deep breath, pushed it open and walked through the door.

"Lost?" Storm looked over at her. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead and his leg was propped up with pillows. The bed was tilted upright.

"Hey." Lost closed the door behind her and made her way to his bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Alright even though my head hurts like bloody *censored*" Storm cussed casually.

"Storm…" Lost started, sighing.

"Hey! I was describing how my head feels." Storm laughed, smiling at her. He noticed her bandaged hand. "Hey… why is-?"

"I just cut myself." Lost cut him off, glancing away.

"On purpose?" He frowned.

Lost glanced back at him before ducking her head and looking away. "I deserve it. I deserve worse than just a cut hand." She unclasped her dagger holder. Her hand wrapped around the handle.

Storm's eyes widened. "Don't you dare- don't Lost! I need you." He dug in his pocket for his pocketknife.

"No." Lost's eyes started to tear. She held the dagger against the side of her neck. "You don't need me. All I do is h-hurt you a-a-and trouble ev-everyone around me." She pressed the knife against her skin. Small drops of blood started to form around it.

"Fine." Storm sighed and held the knife part of his pocketknife up to his neck. His blue eyes sparkled sadly. "But you have to let me come with you."

"What?! No! You can't!" Lost exclaimed, eyes widening. She didn't have her dagger directly on her neck anymore. "You have so much to live for! Raven needs her brother. Frost needs her son. And-!"

"I could say the same about you, Lost." Storm breathed, the knife still on his neck. "How do you think your aunts will feel knowing you killed yourself? They would feel like they failed you and your deceased mother. How do you think I'll feel if my best friend murdered herself? And how well do you think I'll feel knowing I could have stopped you from throwing your life away but didn't? There are countless other examples, Lost. Do I need to point out more?"

"No…. You don't." Lost sighed. She looked up at him, teary eye. "Thank you." She held out her dagger.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Storm laughed weakly, putting his pocket knife away. He took her dagger and set both knifes on the side table. The teen scooted over and patted the spot next to him with his hand.

Lost stood up and moved over to where her crush was patting. She sat down as he removed his hand. The female cuddled against him and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Lost." Storm closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around her. "You're the bestest friend a guy like me could ask for."

Lost blushed deeply. "I-I love you too." _More then you know._

He opened his eyes and sat up. Storm looked into her eyes and held her chin loosely. "There is just something I need to do first…" He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

It took a few seconds for Lost to understand what was happening. She then closed her eyes, kissing him back.

After a bit, Storm pulled away. "I can't believe I did that." He breathed.

Lost was blushing a deep shade of red. "That was…." She blinked repeatedly.

Storm blushed as well. "Was it… good?" He asked awkwardly.

"Amazing…." Lost closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Th-" Storm started.

Lost grbbed his shirt and pulled the teenager closer to her before furiously kissing her crush. She pulled away after a bit and glanced away. "Sorry."

"No, no. It's fine." Storm smiled unevenly. His heart beat wildly. "I-I- will you be my girlfriend?"

Lost just stared at him, looking in shock. Was this real? If this was, this was a lot better than she ever imagined. Oh, she hoped this was real.

"Or-or not." The white boy blushed deeply.

"No, no, no. It's not that I don't like you… I-I just have had a crush on you for awhile." Lost admitted. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Storm kissed her forward lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lost curled up against him.

Storm curled around her, their hands interlinked together as the two lovebirds fell asleep.

 **BONUS SCENE**

Two young teenagers held onto each other, trembling. They were hiding in a dark closet together.

The female was a pale black girl with straight, jet black hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her amber eyes shined fearfully. Her arms were marked up with bruises and scratches.

The male had whiter skin than she did as he was a white boy. His black hair clearly showed that he had a major case of bed hair. The teen's shining blue eyes darted around cautiously.

"Please-please stop…" Frost begged her husband. It was weak but they could still hear it from where they were.

"I'm scared, Storm." Raven dug her head into her unidentical brother's shirt. "Father is hurting mother again."

"This is the sixth miscarriage you've had since the twins were born!" Crow growled and she yelped with pain.

"It will be okay, Raven." Storm tried to calm his sister down, running his fingers through her hair.

"Why is he so mean?" She whispered, crying into his shirt as the doorbell rang. Crow greeted a female at the front door. She sometimes came over to help Crow with Storm's "punishments". She usually came with a whip.

"Now Storm! Where are you?!" The man called out.

"I'll be back, Raven." Storm whispered. "I promise."

The wide-eyed girl nodded, saying nothing.

The next part is currently unavailable at this time because it is way too graphic for a rated T story. Let's just say very mean words were directed at the young, once innocent boy and Storm got a beating…. On his back…. With a whip….


	2. Ring

**Hey everyone! I finally finished this after months of writer's block! Yay! For those who don't know, t** **his is a humanized version of effents that happened on my forum, Rogue with a twist. Dagger is another story I have written that is apart of the Rogue one-shots.**

* * *

 **Warning: Some content may not be sutible for children.**

 **There is mentions of or slight nudges oto immodest clothing, rape, etc.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Thus is not a lemon.**

* * *

 **The bolded usernames are indicating that that is the person who owns/made them.**

 **Story is mine as well as some of the characters.**

Human Glacier - She's a small, European girl with fair white skin and ice-blue eyes. She had light blond hair that had tight waves which reached to under her shoulder blades. Her cheeks are naturally flushed with red due to the sun. She has light gray leggings with darker gray swirls on them. She has a long, ice blue shirt and gray flats with straps.

Human Vine- He's a handsome Mexican boy with wavy dark brown hair and attractive dark green normally has a white T-shirt and with long shirts and dark gray crocs **{Dawnfeather of Stormclan}**

Human Iceberg - Tall and stocky European boy, the opposite of his twin Glacier. He has close cropped pale blond hair and stunning blue eyes. His skin is tanned, due to him spending a lot of time tanning at the pool or on the beach. He normally wears a cotton muscle shirt with black jeans. Kinda muscular **{Icestorm of Deathclan}**

Human Lucas - He's a lean, white Australian teenager with light ginger hair with a brown tint to it. He has bright green eyes to complement the ginger hair. He wears casual khaki pants and a navy shirt with a small Australian flag label toward the bottom right of the shirt. He still has an Australian accent even though he doesn't live there anymore.

Human Breeze - European boy with pale white skin and a skinny build and average height. Long titanium blond hair that goes halfway down his back, and is sometimes in a braid or crown braid or whatever. Usually wears female clothes, always involving swirls somehow. Big ice-blue eyes. **{Ivy the Light Bringer}**

Human Swirl - She is a slim, pale white European with ice-blue eyes, long titanium blond hair, and almost the same exact figure as her brother except that she has hips. The female has a modest, half-sleeved light silver dress that flowed down to her knees. She has a dark silver hairclip, belt, and strapped shoes with small heels as accessories.

…..

A small, European girl with fair white skin sat by herself in an alleyway. She was snuggled with a dirty, oversized blanket made of cheap cotton. The girl looked up at the sky. It was almost dusk. Her twin brother, _unidentical_ twin brother, I may add, should be back by now.

"Glacier?" A man's voice whispered. An taller, stocker and tanner boy around the age of sixteen or seventeen appeared into view. He had close chopped, pale blond hair and ice-blue eyes.

"Right here." Glacier whispered softly, her eyes scanning over his body as she checked for cuts and/or bruises. He gaze landed on his shoulder. She could see blood seeping through. "Iceberg…." She sighed.

Iceberg followed her gaze and glanced at his shoulder. "I had to crawl under a fence." He explained.

Glacier didn't ask any further questions. She unwrapped herself from the blanket. The female dug into her beat up bag with holes and pulled out a black rag. "Take off your shirt." She ordered gently as she twisted the gear to a faucet for an hose which was attached to an building wall.

"My shirt?" Iceberg repeated, blinking.

"Did I stutter?" Glacier glanced up at him in question as she wetted the rag. Her soft voice showed no signs of an sarcastic or harsh tone. Mostly because she does stutter a lot.

"No." Iceberg shook his head before pulling off his shirt over his head. "You're good." His muscles shown clearly, especially now that his shirt was off.

Glacier nodded, relaxing some. She turned off the faucet and went up to him. "This may sting." She warned quietly before pressing the cloth against his shoulder.

:) :) :)

A rather handsome Mexican with short, wavy brown hair sat down at a cafe with his two guyfriends, Breeze and Lucas, and Breeze's sister, Swirl.

The black teenager's first guyfriend, Breeze, is an skinny, pale white European boy with long, titanium blond hair that goes halfway down his back plus a set of ice-blue eyes. He had a navy blue cotton T-shirt with white swirls on plus dark navy leggings. The feminine teenage boy also wore a navy blue headband and navy colored flats.

The next one is Lucas. He's a lean, white Australian male with light brown and ginger hair. His eyes shined a bright shade of green which complimented his hair gorgeously. He wore an nice navy blue tee shirt with a small Australian flag near the sem on the bottom right and casual khakis. The teenager still kept his Australian accent even after living several years in America.

Breeze's identical twin, Swirl, is the only female-born in the group though she couldn't really joke about being the only girl in the group without taking the risk of offending her brother. She is a slim, pale white European with ice-blue eyes, long titanium blond hair, and almost the same exact figure as her brother except that she had hips. The female wore a modest, half-sleeved light silver dress that flowed down to her knees. She had a dark silver hairclip, belt, and strapped shoes with small heels as accessories.

Swirl took a sip of her chocolate shake. "I don't understand how you guys don't like chocolate milkshakes."

"Nah, mate. Everyone knows mint chocolate chip is just bloody better." Lucas replied in his cute Australian accent, his arm loosely slung around his friend, Breeze.

"I have to agree with you there." Breeze smiled at Lucas.

"Strawberry's the best." The Mexican declared.

Swirl laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. "Yeah right, Vine."

Vine gladly returned the favor.

"Anyway, did you get me the magazine?" The male twin asked, changing the conversation.

"Of course." The other twin answered with a grin. She handed a fashion magazine to her brother from across the table. Vine and Swirl sat on one side while Lucas and Breeze sat on the other side. "Pages five and seven have the best outfits, by the way."

Lucas looked over Breeze's shoulder. "I'll never understand American fashion. That bloody lady looks like she's wearing only a-."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if i were you." Vine cut of his friend, giving him a silent warning. Said friend's eyes widened widely.

"Ew mate!" Lucas squeezed his eyes shut. "Why!?"

Vine shrugged casually. "I don't know…. People like that?" His answer sounded more like an question.

Breeze flipped the page, looking over it. He wasn't paying much attention to them.

The Australian looked completely disgusted. He glanced at his ladyfriend. "You won't do that right, mate?"

Swirl smiled seductively. "Maybe." She winked teasingly.

Lucas' eyes widened and his face grew hot. "Uh…"

Swirl bursted out laughing, not really caring that people started to stare at her.

Vine waved his hand in front of the ginger's face. "Um… Guys, I think we broke him."

XD XD XD

"Do you think they'll let us come back?" Glacier asked. They had run away from the foster care system a couple months ago. The two twins had planned on living on the streets until one of them got a steady job and were able to rent an apartment or something like that. Yes, they weren't eighteen yet but Iceberg looked like he was around nineteen to twenty years of age so they could get away with it.

"Why would we want to go back?" Iceberg asked her, confused. "They would separate us again. Besides, who would want teenagers when they can help raise cute, little kids? I mean, who can blame them?"

Glacier frowned. "I guess you're right." Her eyes started to flutter close.

"Of course I am." The muscular teenager grinned. "Anyway, I found a little, cheap but nice apartment. I'm going to put in an offer after the job interview for that cafe on sixth street if I get the job."

The usually reserved female opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a yawn.

Iceberg smiled slightly and draped the blanket around them both. "Goodnight." He kissed her forehead.

Glacier muttered something before drifting to sleep.

;) ;) ;)

So, the interview went well. Iceberg got the job at the cafe as a waiter. (Yes. A waiter.)

They only needed one or two waiters to take care of the whole thing at one time but one of the waitresses quited last Thursday so they needed someone to take her place.

Anyway, the boss must have been surprised that such a stocky man wanted to work at a little cafe like his little cafe on sixth street. Especially as a waiter. He was a waiter. Did I mention he wanted to be a waiter?

Iceberg entered the cafe at twelve o'clock sharp. He had been given all of the things required such as an apron type thing you tie around your waist. What was it called? How do you expect him to know? Anywho, Iceberg had to instantly jump into work due to the rush hour. It was pretty quiet after that.

Around three o'clock, another wave of people came through to get snack or just to hang out, maybe grab a shake or a piece of pizza. This wave of people included Vine, Breeze, Swirl, and Lucas.

"So then she said that she actually liked this guy but her sister also liked him as well so then she hooked the two up and-" Swirl rambled on to all the guys as they sat at their usual table and usual seating arrangements. Vine and Lucas sat near the window while the twins sat on the outsides.

"So what are we getting to eat?" Vine interrupted her. It was a very obvious question but man, that woman can talk.

"The usual bloody milkshakes and fries?" Lucas suggested. He looked a bit relieved of the change of subject.

Breeze nodded. "I agree with Lucas."

"Aye, thanks." Lucas put his arm around him. He held Breeze's left shoulder with his hand and pulled him closer. The Australian gave him a nuggie.

"Hey!" The European exclaimed as he tried to push his friend off. He was laughing and squirming.

"You two are adorable." The female remarked with a smile. The two weren't actually a couple but they acted like they were. Either that or they were best friends who acted extremely gay with each other.

An muscular, white man walked up to them. "Welcome to the Sixth Street Cafe. I'm your server, Iceberg, and I'll be taking your orders today."

Breeze studied the teen's features in awe, finding him attractive.

Lucas noticed this and frowned. He held Breeze closer to him.

"Hello Iceberg." Swirl smiled at him. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yea." Iceberg nodded rather sheepishly. "It's my first day on the job."

"First day? That explains it." Swirl give him another cute smile. "I would have remembered such a handsome man." She winked at him.

Breeze wrinkled his nose. It was always so weird to see his sister do that. Like, he does it sometimes but…. Ewwww….

"We're ready to order." Vine interrupted the smalltalk-er flirting? _Geez guys… Find a room… wait! Nope! Don't do that!_

"Oh, yes." Iceberg cleared his throat and took his pad of paper and a pencil out. "What would you like?"

:/ :/ :/

"So…. Whatcha think?" Iceberg asked hesitantly. He hoped it was good enough for her. He always tried to give his sister the best life that he could especially since they gotten separated... Which was his fault. All his fault.

"It's amazing." Glacier breathed, gazing around. To the average person, it probably was 'just okay' but to her….. Dear stars. It was much better than the streets and alleyways.

It was a simple one bedroom apartment with an small bathroom and a kitchen.

The bedroom was an average size with a queen size bed and a nightstand that had an lamp on it. The room had no closet, just a couple hooks on the wall. The walls where a tan color and so was everything else in the room including the sheets and the lamp shade. The bad was actually made of an cheep wood as well as the nightstand. The lamp looked like it was made out of plastic as well as the hooks. There was a thin window above the bed that gave a decent amount of light.

The kitchen was small with barely any cabinet or counter space. The refrigerator was small and cheap as well as the microwave and the sink. There was no dishwasher, oven, or stove. There was a small, two person wooden table and short bar stools against the wall. There was a mini window by the table.

There was no door to the bathroom. It was just open space. There was no shower. Just a slight dip in the ground, a drain, and an showerhead. The toilet sat right by the white sink. Again, no counter space. No windows were shown in this bathroom.

Iceberg opened his mouth to speak but nothing managed to come out.

The small European turned and ran into her brother. She wrapped her arms around his stomach/chest area, not tall enough to go around his shoulders. Even if she tried, again, it won't be wrapped very well around him. Her nose was buried in her chest. "Thank you."

The teenager blinked, surprised. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Anything for you, sis."

:D :D :D

Glacier walked down the street in the ghetto… at night. Not the best decision someone could make.

"Hey beautiful." A voice called out from behind her. It sounded like a man's voice with a slight slur to it. He was probably high and on drugs.

She turned around. "H-hey."

A figure she couldn't make out walked toward her. "Can you come with me? We have a surprise for you."

"W-we?"

"Don't be scared, beautiful." Said the first guy.

"Hawk, Shadow and I'll take _excellent_ care of you." Other guy added, smirking as his eyes gazed over her small frame.

"Hawk, Black, hold her against the wall." One of the guys, Shadow, she guessed, ordered.

Glacier's eyes widened. These guys-they were-they are trying-... She acted on instinct. The teenager turned and ran.

Unfortunately, her short legs didn't carry her fast enough. They caught her and pinned her to the ground.

"You little *censored*!" Hawk cussed, holding one side of her down.

"Why can't you be a good little *censored* and help us eagerly?" Black asked her, holding her down as well.

Glacier's eyes widened even more. "I-I'm not a-"

Shadow punched her across the face. "Shut up."

"Hey!" Another voice called, sounding angry and annoyed. "Leave the girl alone!"

"Ugh! You again." Shadow growled glaring at the Mexican man.

The Mexican brushed his wavy brown hair out of his face. His dark green eyes blazing with hatred for the small gang. "When will you ever learn, Shadow?"

Glacier cried out. She didn't know if it was a delayed reaction from the pain of the punch, because she was hysterical, the fact this was happening, that some guy was supposedly saving her or all of the above.

"Learn what? To get rid of you?" Shadow sneered and looked down at crying European. "I'm going to do whatever I want with this *censored*. I'm sure she's *censored* before."

By then, the other teens, Hawk and Black, were already gone. They had just wanted some "fun". Not to deal with _him._

"Please…" Glacier choked. Usually, she did what others wanted but…. She couldn't do this with him. She wasn't ready for anything that would come after. Besides, she wants to save her first kiss for someone special. Not someone who… never mind.

"Don't you ever talk about a woman like that you son of an *censored* *censored*!" Vine cussed at him, pulling Shadow off of her. He didn't usually use that colorful of language but…. Shadow just had ticked him off one too many times.

"You can't -" Shadow stood up and stalked toward him.

The stranger punched him, channeling all his frustration into the punch. Shadow collapsed, passing out.

The black teenager shook the hand he punched with before turning to the pale girl. He held out his hand. "Hello, miss. What's your name?"

Glacier took it and the stranger helped her up. "Hello…" She whispered. "My name's Glacier. Thank you. "

"No problem, Glacier." He grinned at her. "My name's Vine." He glanced away. "Sorry about those guys…. I hope that doesn't make you hate all men forever."

"Everyone is different." Glacier breathed, her eyes fluttering. "I would never despise all men because of one."

"Well that's good." Vine chuckled awkwardly.

Glacier looked him over. "Are you okay?" Something like that must have hurt. I mean, he did just punch some guy.

"Yes, of course." He smiled at her. His hand hurt some but he wasn't going to inform her of that. Dang, she was pretty. No wonder she was almost a victim to those three and their delusional thoughts and wants.

Glacier sighed in relief. "Good. I won't want you to be hurt." She gave him a tired smile.

"Anyway, would you like to come to my house? You can rest and eat and recover. I'll take you out to eat as well." Vine offered. He usually offered this, excluding the going out to eat bit, to every girl he finds in this situation. He didn't know exactly why he offered the last part but he did. She seemed different. Not like other girls.

"Uh…. I probably shouldn't." She dipped her head slightly and glanced away. She yawned lightly.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." Vine tried to reassure her. "If I really wanted to, I would have already."

Glacier blinked at him. "I guess so…"

"Do you trust me?" Vine looked into her ice-blue eyes.

"I-I do…" She admitted softly. Why? She wasn't sure. But for some weird reason she did.

"Then come with me. I'll carry you so you can rest." By then, she was leaning on him. Her eyes were half closed.

"O-o-okay…." She stuttered, her breathing getting slower as she drifted off.

"Sweet dreams." Vine smiled, watching the small teen fall asleep. He made sure she was asleep before picking her up bridal style and walking home.

\|/ \|/ \|/

/|\ /|\ /|\

Vine's eyes fluttered open, feeling a light weight on top of him. His eyes widened. He didn't…. Did he? The curly-haired boy looked down and saw a small, white girl on his lap sideways. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck and her legs were pulled toward her chest. His arm held her legs up from the part under her knees.

Glacier…. That was the name of the peaceful looking girl.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Wha-?"

"Shh…" Vine tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're safe."

"Vine?" She blinked herself awake.

"Yea. It's me." He nodded.

Glacier looked around. "Where am I? What time is it?" Her stomach growled.

"You're at my house and it's about noon." Vine informed her. "And you sound hungry. How about we get you some clothes and I'll take you out to eat. Okay?"

"You don't need to do that." Glacier unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

"Of course I don't but I want to." Vine looked at her admiringly. She had true beauty…. Inside and out. Could he- has he fallen in love? _No. It's too early._ "You have to let me help you somehow." She stood up, took a couple steps, then turned to him. He got up too.

Glacier blushed deeply. She didn't met his gaze as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "You already helped me. More then I can pay you back for."

"It's free of charge." Vine took a step forward and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, will you at least let me take you out to eat? We can go to the cafe."

The light blond hesitated before nodding. "Okay. Only if it'll please you."

"De por supuesto voy por favor me, Glaciar. Llego a verte más." Vine told her in Spanish. It was probably a good this she didn't understand that last part. She would have blushed deeply and feel a bit awkward.

"You speak Spanish?" Glacier asked, blinked.

"Of course I do." The Mexican grinned. "It was my first language."

"English is mine." Glacier admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed that she hadn't noticed his accent.

"Which is completely _lo normal_ in America." Vine started walking toward the wooden door. "Come on. Let's eat." He glanced back at her, teasingly. "Don't make me drag you."

Glacier smiled slightly. "I'm coming."

OwO

 **Timeskip**

"We should totally go on a triple date!" Swirl grinned at her friends. She was cuddled against her boyfriend of two or so years.

Iceberg had the female sitting on one of his legs, holding her like a husband might hold his wife. "It'll be fun."

Glacier was leaning against Vine. "Where would we go?" She inquired softly.

"Aye." Lucas agreed with her.

Breeze's phone dinged suddenly.

"Who is it, Breeze?" Vine had his arm around his crush/un-offical girlfriend, holding her hand.

 _Goin 2 propose to Swirl 2night. I cant wait anymore. Can U get Luke 2 go?_ Swirl's twin smirked slightly at the text. He stood up suddenly and grabbed Lucas' hand, pulling him out of the booth. "You'll see!"

"Aye, mate! Where we bloody going!?" The Australian exclaimed after him.

Glacier glanced at Iceberg knowingly. She gave him a small smile and dipped her head briefly.

Vine glanced after the two before looking back at his best friend. "What was that about?"

"We'll go get some dessert." Glacier randomly suggested softly.

Vine raised an eyebrow. He took Glacier's hand and lead her away. "What was that about?"

"You'll see." The female smiled softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Swirl just looked confused. "I think I scared them all off."

"You did nothing of the sort." Iceberg tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, thanks for your support." The white girl gave him a smile.

The muscular man kissed her forehead as he slid off and left her sitting on the side of the booth, her legs hanging off the edge. Iceberg dug in his pocket and got down on one leg.

"Swirl, will you give me the honor of being my wife?" Iceberg opened a box. Inside laid a rind made of white gold with a light blue jewel in the middle.

Her ice-blue eyes widened with surprise. "Yes!" She squealed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

By then, the whole place had turned their attention to the couple.

Iceberg slid the ring onto her hand and Swirl threw her arms around him. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Vine chuckled. "I should have known."

Glacier leaned into him. "I'm happy for them."

"I love you." Iceberg pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too."


	3. Broken

Since I finally got over my writer's block for Ring, I can work on another one-shot! And this one isn't for a ship (though I don't promise anything) but actually a pair of siblings! I hope you all enjoy. This is loosely based of my forum Rogue and Finn and Hazel/Thorn's backstory.

This is also the longest one-shot I've done with a total of twenty-five pages. I'm happy.

* * *

Warning: This contains a lot of content that might not be suitable for young readers. Content contains extremely minor abuse, bullying, murder, and possibly other things.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

A gently tanned female quickly flew down the stairs. She grabbed onto the pole head at the bottom of the stairs and swung around to the right. Her jet black hair seemed to float for a few seconds.

"Mum! Can I go to Sharpie's house?" Hazel quickly made her way down the hallway then into the kitchen that lead into the dining room.

Sitting down in one of the chairs sat the girl's mother. She was sitting in front of a sewing machine. "Of course, Hazel. Be back by dinner and make sure you bring your brother back.", since Finn was at a friend's house nearby, "You know how your father gets when things aren't how he likes them." Fear flashed in her eyes as she thought of a time awhile back where he truly scared her but she turned away and started sewing baby clothes for her unborn child before Hazel could notice.

"Thanks mum!" Hazel grinned widely. She gave her mother a quick hug from behind before running off to the garage. The girl grabbed onto the doorknob and twisted it, throwing it open. Hazel's hand immediately reached for the garage door button. Gears started to shift and pull the big door up. She went to her light blue bike with a black seat cover. Hazel grabbed the handles and lead it down the driveway to the street. The white girl got onto the bike and headed down the street to her friend's house.

:) :) :)

A lightly tanned, younger male with grayish black hair rode on his black bike with flames on it. He had deep, emerald green eyes instead of the green and blue swirled hazel eyes his sister has. He had an anklet on his ankle that he had gotten when he was born just like Hazel has.

The two put on the brakes as they pulled into the garage.

Finn leaned to the side and put his foot down. He swinged his leg over and put the kickstand down with his foot.

Hazel glanced over at him, her hazel eyes shining fearfully as they got closer. They could hear yelling from inside the house. "What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know…" The younger male answered, glancing at the door. They slowly crept to the door.

Hazel reached out for the doorknob and twisted it open. The siblings entered the house just in time to see their father slap their mother across the face.

"-, Annie!" The man who looked like an older version then Finn except with blue eyes stood in front of the expecting woman, eyes narrowed and angry.

Annie yelped, her green eyes wide and tearing up. "I'm sorry, Richard! I'm sorry! P-please…"

Richard hit her again, knocking her on the floor.

Annie sat with her arms supporting herself to the side away from him. Her legs were bent some and her red, tear-stained face was facing away from him. She looked like a older version of Hazel except with emerald green eyes, no silver hair-dye streak and no thin stomach.

"Father?" Finn looked over at his sister. Her face had drained of it's color and she looked startled and traumatized.

Richard looked over at his kids and stood up straight. "Both of you, to your rooms. Now."

"What about mum?" She asked, her voice sounding strain and scratchy.

Finn just stared, his green eyes wide.

"Do what your father says." Annie whispered, glancing at her children fearfully.

Hazel and Finn quickly retreated upstairs.

The girl with the silver streak paused for a second and glanced behind her at her mother again, tears slowly dripping down her face.

Richard stormed away from his wife and ended up punching a wall in the process of leaving.

But little did anyone there know, the scene was being recorded off a male's phone. Little did anyone know that this video will lead to a future murder. And little did anyone know, that Finn's and Hazel's life will take a turn for the worst.

:O :O :O

"Hey Sharp!" A tall, slender black teen with shoulder-length, jet black hair called out, walking over to her brother's room with a silver hairclip.

Sharp was laying in his bed with his back propped up from his pillows. He looked up from his phone. "Yes?"

"Can you take Hazel's hairclip back to her?" Sharpie asked, blinking her gray eyes.

"Yea, sure." Sharp turned off his phone and shoved his phone into his pocket. He grabbed the corner of his sheets and threw them off him.

:3 :3 :3

Sharp arrived at the Schuyler residence later and pulled into the driveway. He made his way to the front door and he heard commotion inside. He peaked through the window and spotted a pregnant woman with a tear stained face and an angry man. He pulled out his phone and started recording as Mr. Schuyler called out Annie's name.

Once the room cleared out, he pressed the red button on his phone. Sharp pulled out the silver hairclip and set it on one of the packages that was sitting on the front porch. He turned away and walked away from the front door. That isn't right…. I need to help Mrs. Schuyler and her children.

When he got farther away, he took out his phone again and dialed 9-1-1.

"Emergency dispatch, what is your emergency?" A young woman's voice was heard over the phone.

"I'll like to report an abusing… I have video evidence…"

:o :o :o

It has been a couple months since the video was shown to the public and Richard Schlyer was put in jail for abuse, abuse of a pregnant woman for that matter, and for rumors that he was drinking and driving. Since then, Hazel and Finn Schlyer have been taunted, teased, shoved in lockers… the list goes on. The two have slowly gotten dependent on each other and themselves.

Now, Hazel and Finn walked together, glancing around warily, as they entered the school. They could hear others whispering and talking among themselves.

A boy, out of nowhere, stuck out his foot in front of Finn, causing him to trip. He fell forward and landed, his face hitting the ground and his things flying everywhere. "Aw…. what's the matter Finn? Can't stay on your feet?"

"Leave me alone, Sam." Finn tried to push away the pain. His nose had gotten banged against the floor and it hurt. He pushed himself up to his knees and sat back on his ankles. He started collecting his things.

"Why should I?" Sam asked, laughing at his pain with the boys around him.

He kicked Finn's side again and he let out a cry.

"Is little Finn about to cry?" Another boy chuckled.

"I'm not crying, Tom." Finn quickly wiped his eyes and pushed himself to his feet with his stuff in his arms.

All the boys all laughed again.

"Sure." Sam rolled his eyes.

Finn quickly walked away from them before they could torment him some more.

:( :( :(

Hazel watched as Sam trip her brother. She opened her jaw to say something but someone had gripped onto her black hair and pulled it backwards. She stumbled toward the person, not wanting her hair pulled out from the roots. The white girl closed her eyes as they forced her away.

The person finally let go and gave her a little shove. Hazel stumbled forward but she managed to catch herself before she fell.

"You're hair is a mess, Hazel." A girl with flashy clothes laughed.

"I agree with Victoria. You need to work on it a bit more." Another girl sneered.

Hazel flattened her hair down, glancing warily at them all.

The flashy girl, Victoria, looked her over. "And I wouldn't expect to get a boyfriend either if you wear that trash."

"Says the girl that wears thin pieces of clothing everyday to attract guys who won't care about you after they find a prettier girl." Hazel shot back mockingly, her heart hardening some. Sure, it wasn't short and smooth but the girl had to rant.

"Oo… kitty's got a temper." The strawberry blond smirked.

Hazel hissed at them, holding herself back from punching one of them.

"I think you're right, Rose." Victoria paused then smirked as well. "It looks like lil' kitty has a thorn in her paw." She mocked.

The jet-black haired girl hissed and pounced at her, knocking her to the ground. She swung her arm back, forming a fist, before pushing it forward. Hazel punched her square in the jaw.

"Principle Firen! Principle Firen!" Rose backed up and started calling out. She turned quickly and ran down the hall. A dirty blonde quickly helped Victoria to the nurse's office and the other girls retreated.

Hazel smoothed out her hair as the warning bell rang. She made her way to homeroom like nothing happened.

O.o.o.O

The lightly tanned male paced in his sister's best friend's backyard… with his sister. Their mother had just gone into labor and Mrs. Black offered to take her to the hospital. From what they heard, it is a very violent and bloody birth and that either she or the baby won't make it.

"Do you think mum will live?" Finn whispered after a while, his hand running through his grayish black hair.

Hazel plopped down on a black love couch-like patio furniture with scarlet red cushions. She hugged herself tightly, trying not to cry. "I don't know, Finn… I don't know…"

Finn stayed quiet, unsure what to say or do.

After a while, they could hear a car pull into the driveway and the faint sound of crying. The two paled, knowing what the cries might mean.

Hazel advanced to the front yard with Finn not far behind.

The expecting woman closed the car door and looked at the children. "I- I'm so sorry…. Your mother is dead." She choked, feeling impacted by this since she and Annie had been good friends…. Well, were decent friends.

Finn started feeling dizzy and lightheaded. "What about the baby?"

"The baby had a birth defect that caused him not to be able to breath properly and… and he died in Annie's arms seconds after she stopped breathing."

Finn collapsed due to stress and grief, passing out.

Hazel just stared at her frozen. Her father was in jail, her mother and baby sibling were dead, she and Finn were all alone…. All because Sharp recorded and posted the video. It's his fault. She clenched her hands into a fist. Her heart hardened up some more.

Mrs. Black quickly helped Finn up to his feet and lead a barely conscious boy to her couch.

Sharp is going to pay for this somehow… he's going to pay for ruining my life! Hazel thought hatefully with narrow eyes.

D: D: D:

The lightly tanned girl walked down an alley, running her fingers through her jet black hair. Her face showed signs of grief, anger and hatred.

The moon shined down on her and the silver streak in her hair seemed to glow eerily.

"What are you so sad about?" A voice called in a dark, threatening voice.

Hazel turned to the voice and stepped back into a fighting stance with her fists ready. "Who's there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." A male's voice sounded in a different position than before.

She turned around again, her hazel eyes darting around cautiously. "Who are you?"

"Answer me first." The voice sounded again.

"I-I-" Hazel started before sighing deeply. "My mother and new baby brother died, my father is in jail..." She stared as she let everything come of her chest in a huff, "...my brother and I are being bullied and it's all because of Sharp!" She gradually grew angry and louder as she spoke.

The male smirked from the shadows, his light green eyes gleaming in the light. "You want Sharp to pay, don't you? You want him feel the pain he caused you?"

"Yes." She stood boldly, her hazel orbs dark. "I'll do anything."

"Good." He smirked, stepping out of the shadows. She turned to him and she immediately noticed his red hair but it didn't look natural. It was probably a light blonde before it's been dyed with a… sticky substance? Not necessarily hair dye. The male looked a bit older than her but unusually muscular for someone his age. Scars stood out on his ghostly pale skin. His clothes contain a red-tinted, jet black trench coat with black pants and black tennis shoes. "Now what's your name?"

"Hazel. Hazel Schuyler." She answered, looking at him boldly.

"Well Hazel…" The male reached for his dagger from the holder. He pulled it out, revealing a extremely sharp blade. "I have the best idea for your revenge."

0.0' 0.0' 0.0'

Red King had given the girl clear instructions on where to meet him. He wasn't frightened that she knew where he was. If Hazel called the police, he would just have to simply kill them and eat them for meals. See? Simple.

"Blood?" Hazel called out softly, walking through the alleyway. Not many people know that Blood is Red King. For all everyone knew, Red Kind disappeared years ago after his family….

"Here." Blood was leaned against a building with his ankles crossed. He flipped his dagger before putting it in its holder.

"Uh… what did you call me here for?" She asked, looking a bit nervous.

He narrowed his gaze. "Are you backing out?" Blood growled.

"No, of course not!" Hazel's gaze darkened. "I want to give Sharp what he deserves."

"Good." The male smirked slightly.

"Now what am I here for?"

"I'm taking you shopping." The muscular white male informed her casually.

Hazel held in a laugh. Really? "At this hour? I'm sure all the stores will be closed." She paused. "And why are we going shopping?"

"Oh, it's called stealing, sweetheart." Blood's eyes gleamed. "And do you really want to start your new life looking like that?"

"My new life?" Hazel repeated in a short breath.

"Do you really want to go back to your old one?" He raised an eyebrow. "You are going to have to leave once you get your revenge. You with me?"

"Yes. I'm with you." Hazel took a deep breath. "I don't want to go back to that life."

"Good." Blood nodded sharply. "Let's go."

:{ :{ :{

Blood dropped down from the ceiling and landed on his feet, crouched down like a frog. He glanced around for security cameras. He quickly disabled them and looked up. "You can come down now."

Hazel plopped down from the ceiling and she tilted to one side, falling over. "Oof!"

Blood rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile slightly. "Come on. We need to get you something edgy and black. Maybe some silver to match the streak in your hair."

The girl pushed herself up to her feet and looked around. "Dang, this place is nice."

"I know." He smirked. "Now go on, pick out a few outfits. Whatever you want. It's free."

Hazel felt adrenaline pump through her system. She was taking the path that can lead her to jail. But… she was also following the path that would get her the revenge she craved.

She ended up picking out a couple gothic outfits and decided to change into one while Blood wandered around doing other things.

One of the outfits was a dark red, knee-high dress with black stripes going vertically and horizontally. The dress had straps that crossed over each other, forming an X. Black leggings and black boots came with it as well.

The next one is a long-sleeved, tight-fitted, long, black shirt with silver markings plus a set of lightly torn leggings.

The last one is a long-sleeved, short, black jacket with a sideways zipper in a neck cover. With it is a black tanktop and black pants.

She decided to put on the last one because it was the darkest one though she really liked the dress. Hazel stole a bag to put the two other outfits plus the outfit she was wearing in before looking for the older male. "Blood?"

"Over here." Blood called, standing near the cash register. He pulled cash out of his bag and shoved it in a bag identical to Hazel's.

"I picked out some outfits." She informed him, smiling slightly. Her long hair fell nicely over her shoulders and her green and blue eyes shined.

His emotionless, light green eyes looked up at her. "You look nice." Blood commented, noticing her new outfit.

"Thanks." Hazel grinned widely.

"Let's go." The muscular, ghostly white man threw the bag over his shoulder before swiftly making it the hole in the ceiling. He grabbed the edges on opposite sides and pulled himself up. He got his whole body up and set down the bad up their. He turned and reached out his arms to grab her.

The girl grabbed his wrists for a stronger grip and helped him pull her up. Hazel closed the hole up and snuck out with Blood.

/\\./\ /\\./\ /\\./\

Finn sat down on queen sized bed that he and his sister had been sleeping on together. Ever since Annie and baby Ravi, which was what Annie had been able to breath before she died, dies and his father was put in jail… Finn and his sister have been sleeping in the Black's basement. Since the house was a older house, it had a dumbwaiter. Mrs. Black used the dumbwaiter to give Hazel and Finn their food because she was trying to give them space.

Next to the dumbwaiter was a plain, white door with stairs that lead up to the main level.

The space was like a decent size living room with a couch against the wall with a tall lamp next to it.

Against the opposite wall stood a small television stand and an box TV that probably hasn't been used frequently. In the cabinet was a bunch of VHS tapes and a VCR connected to a bunch of cords.

In the back of the room was a door to a small bedroom, a bathroom, and the outside. Hazel and Finn have been given keys to lock the outside door.

When you open the bedroom door, it opens to a very plain room with a queen size bed in the middle and a closet. It had as much style as a room at Holiday Inn.

Finn sighed deeply and leaned back, flopping down on the bed. Hazel has been distant lately and a bit of an introvert….. When she's with him at least. She has been disappearing to who-knows-where.

"Hazel…. Where could you be?" Finn muttered. Their bond was fading away, he could feel it. Even at school, they'll stay far apart from each other. She'll come in and save him for those Sam and his gang but then she'll leave, barely muttering a few words to Finn at all.

Knock. Knock. Knock. The door to the basement sounded. Finn shifted his weight back before swinging it forward. His legs hanging off the bed and he sat straight up. The teen ran his fingers through his grayish black hair. Who could it be? Finn thought as he stood up and left the bedroom.

He walked through the small hallway and across the TV room. The male reached out for the doorknob and turned it to the right. He pulled it open, revealing a tall, slender, black girl with sleek, shoulder-length hair.

"Hey, Finn." Sharpie gave him a weak smile.

"Hi." Finn returned the awkward smile. "You looking for Hazel?"

"Yea." Sharpie used her right hand to rub her left arm. "Is she home?"

"No." His dark green eyes meeting her gray ones. "I haven't seen her since dinner."

The female sighed deeply. "Okay…." She looked discouraged.

Finn held the door open a bit more and gestured to the couch. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Actually, yes." Sharpie nodded, grateful for someone to talk to. She stepped past him and made her way to the couch.

The teen followed her. He plopped down next to her. Finn grabbed his ankle and pulled it up to his lap. He started playing with his anklet.

"I feel like I'm losing my best friend." The black female sighed.

"I feel like I'm losing my sister." Finn muttered in unison.

They two straightened up and glanced at each other.

"Great minds think alike, I guess." Sharpie chuckled weakly.

"Yea…" The teen agreed in the same style.

"Hazel has been avoiding me at school and would barely talk to me when I catch her leaving the house." Sharpie confessed to the brother of her bestie.

"Same with me." Finn informed her, exhaling. "She comes back at mealtimes or to take naps. Hazel leaves after dinner and comes back before I go to sleep. She leaves after I go to sleep and she doesn't come back until midnight. Then she comes sleeps before waking up a couple hours before I wake up and then she comes back for breakfast before leaving again until lunch! She doesn't come back again until Dinner."

Sharpie blinked at him, her face blank. "How do you know all that?" She asked after awhile of silence.

Finn blushed deeply of embarrassment. "I- uh…. I may have been… keeping track of her?"

Sharpie just stared at him like he had a knife in his neck. "That's…"

Finn glanced away, feeling awkward.

Suddenly, the outside door opened up, revealing a black haired, lightly tanned, white girl with a silver streak through her hair and hazel eyes.

The dumbwaiter came down before stopping at the bottom, revealing two plates of barbecue chicken, salt potatoes, and green beans. Next to the plates where some napkins, silverware, and two glasses of milk.

Sharpie glanced at Finn, surprised.

Like clockwork. Finn looked into her eyes before looking away and at his sister.

Hazel looked surprised. "What are you doing down here, Sharpie?"

"I came to talk to you." The girl responded.

"About?" Hazel made her way to the dumbwaiter and she took from the left side like she usually did. When there was left and right option, she'll always take the left and he'll take the right. It probably had something to do with the fact that Hazel was a softpaw and Finn wasn't.

"About us." Sharpie frowned slightly when she didn't seem to care.

"Sharpie!" A voice called from upstairs. "Time for dinner."

The black girl glanced at the stairs "Coming!" She looked back at Hazel, who was putting butter on her salt potatoes.

Sharpie sighed deeply before going through the door, closing it behind her.

}: }: }:

"I'm telling you, I was framed!" Richard resisted the two men who lead him to the police car. "I've been drugged!"

"Tell that to the judge." One of more muscular females he met responded coldly, her dirty blonde hair hidden under the hat.

"Annie!" Richard cried out, ducking his head as he was forced into the police car.

Annie watched with her eyes wide, holding onto her children.

Finn was holding onto his mother like he was a scared, three-year-old.

Hazel just watched the scene, unmoving.

About a week later, Annie was invited to talk in court for the Schuyler case.

The expecting woman went in nervously, asking the Blacks to take care of her children. They were going through a lot and she didn't want to add this case onto it all.

"Mrs. Schuyler," The lawyer started. "Or would you prefer Ms. Lee?"

"Just Annie works fine." She responded softly.

The ginger dipped his head respectfully. "Okay, Annie. Is it true that Mr. Richard Finn Schuyler physically hurt you?"

Annie hesitated before hanging her head. Some locks of hair fell onto her face. "Yes."

The jury muttered among themselves.

"He's done this before, has he not?" The lawyer inquired.

"Yes."

"Around what time did the first time occur and what was happening?"

"It was a couple months after our wedding." Annie rubbed her arm with her right hand. "He went out for a business trip. He came back late at night, looking kind of high. I accidentally startled him and he lashed out at me." The woman felt guilty for speaking of the night. "We made up the next day… real well…. And nine months later, we had Hazel."

The mother answered a few more questions for him.

"I have no more questions." The ginger announced, walking away.

"Annie, you are free to go." The judge gestured to the doors. "Just be ready for future questioning."

As Annie left, Richard was lead to the seat, handcuffed.

"Is it true that you purposely hurt Ms. Lee," Richard growled under his breath when they used her Maiden name, "on that day?"

"No." Richard responded.

The bright blonde woman raised an eyebrow. "May I need to remind you that you're under the code of law? Would you like to re-answer?"

"No, I would like to keep my answer how it was."

"Very well."

The blonde basically interrogated him some more.

"I have no more questions."

"I have come to a decision. Richard F. Schuyler will be serving seven years time in jail and a hundred hours of community service."

His eyes widened and he pushed himself up, arms still behind his back. "But I was drugged! What about my kids! They'll be out of the house! I'll miss my future son's beginning years!"

They ignored him. "Don't resist or your jail time will increase." Officers came and lead him away.

"Let me stay with my family! Please!" He cried. "I'll do anything!"

:# :# :#

Hide the knife in your clothes. Don't let them know you're with him. Make sure you don't leave you DNA anywhere though it won't matter. Get it done quickly. I'll help you leave. We'll head up to the north. Blood's words ringed in her head as she clutched onto the handle.

"This is your revenge." She muttered to herself. "Sharp deserves this for tearing my family apart." Hazel loosened her grip on the knife.

What about Finn? Your brother? You'll leave him alone with no family. A little voice asked her in her head.

The white girl was shaking and she let go of her grip. The blade tip dug into the ground. Hazel dropped to her knees, tears starting to fall from her face. "I-I can't do this. I'll never be able to see Finn again! I am planning to kill my best- ex best friend's brother!"

It looks like lil' kitty has a thorn in her paw. Victoria's stuck-up voice peaked up among the others.

Hazel squeezed her eyes shut. No, Victoria. I don't have a thorn. I- I am the thorn. The thorn that digs deep inside you, tearing you open. We'll then see who's laughing now. The black haired girl grabbed the knife and held it up in front of her. A smirk grew on her face and her hazel eyes darkened.

~ I freaked myself out timeskip ~

Sharp was writing letters down for his family like he did every day since he learned to read and write. When he died, each close family member would have thousands of letters from him. It was late at night and no one else was in the upper house…. Or so he thought.

Knock, knock, knock. The door sounded.

"Yes?" The black male raised an eyebrow. "Come in."

The doorknob rattled before opening, revealing a gently tanned girl with black hair and a silver lock of hair. She was wearing the black and red dress with everything else that came with it. The girl had a dark gleam in her eyes and a small blade in her hand.

His eyes widened, looking her over. "H-Hazel? What are you doing?"

She gave him a slight smile, slowly advancing on him. "I'm not Hazel."

Sharp looked confused as he hesitantly backed up. "Are you okay? Do you have a personality disorder we don't know about?" He tried to stay cool but his eyes betrayed him.

"No, I'm not okay." Hazel stared at him murderously. "You caused my family to fall apart. My mother would still be alive with my baby brother Ravi if she wasn't stressed. Kids at school wouldn't be tormenting us. This kitty won't have a thorn in her paw. My thorn will be gone before his dear sister and loving mother gets home. Then I'll be the thorn for you. I am not Hazel. I am Thorn." She pulled her hand back with the knife above her shoulder before launching forward into his chest.

His eyes widened and he started coughing, trying to get air. "H-Hazel… don't do this. G-get me to a hospital and I won't bl-blame you."

Haz- no. Thorn just watched him slowly but painful die.

He quickly finished his letters and made his final testament. Sharp died before finishing the signing of his name.

"It is done…" Thorn muttered before pulling out the knife. He would have died quicker if she pulled out the blade but she decided to let her former best friend's brother a chance to say goodbye.

×.× ×.× ×.×

The door opened, revealing a black girl with tears running down her face. "What do you want?"

"I can't find Hazel." Finn informed her, eyes wide. "All her stuff is gone as well!"

"No wonder." Sharpie eyed him, folding her arms. "She must have run off after she KILLED MY BROTHER!" Her voice raised, her eyes glowing furiously.

The lightly tan male took a step back, his green eyes widening some more. "You're saying- Sharp is- Hazel killed- dead?"

"Yes!" Sharpie burst into sobs. "I don't want to see you again!" She slammed the door close and stomped off.

The door opened again. "We'll find you a foster home until your father gets out of jail." Mrs. Black whispered, wiping her eyes. "We already put in the paperwork." She closed the door before he could say anything.

Finn fell to his knees, shocked. My father is in jail…. My sister is gone…. My mother is dead…. I am going to live with a random stranger…. What is happening to me?

:'( :'( :'(

Finn walked down to the school from his new house. He has to stay in his room unless he's doing chores, which is what he had to do if he wants to eat, or out of the house.

"Psst! Finn!" A familiar voice called from the shadows.

"Who's there?" The male glanced around quickly.

"Just come here."

Finn snuck over to the shadows and looked around. "Show yourself."

A hand covered his mouth from behind and his voice started to raise to a scream.

"Shh… it's me." The black haired girl with a silver streak revealed herself.

His green eyes widened as she let him go. "Hazel…?" He breathed.

"No, not Haz- never mind." She sighed, not bothering to explain.

"Why are you here? Why did you leave me alone after you- no one trusts me anymore." Finn looked away, tears forming.

Thorn's gaze hardened some. "He had to pay for the pain he caused us. And I can help you leave that life."

Finn glanced back at her. "What do you mean?"

"Come with me." Hazel asked him boldly, eyes pleading. "Blood and I can help you leave and-."

"Blood? Who's Blood?" Finn inquired, trying to stay calm. Please tell me it's not the Blood who is the most infamous murderer, no, person on the planet.

"Oh… he's this muscular guy and-"

"He's a thief and a murderer, Hazel." Finn grabbed her hands, looking straight into her eyes. "He could be using you."

She frowned and pulled away. "He's not using me. I made my own choices. This is who am now." Hazel glared at him with her hazel gaze. "I thought you of all people would understand."

"I do understand! But I'm trying to protect you!" Finn exclaimed in a whisper. "For all anyone knows he could be a cannibal or a rapist!"

Hazel eyes blazed with fury. "He won't hurt me! If he wanted to he would have done it already!"

Finn took a step back and tried not to cry. "I-I…. You like him." His voice lowered.

The girl's cheeks brightened with pink. "You're getting off subject."

Finn turned away from her, rubbing his eyes. "I can't come with you, Hazel. Just- just know that I love you and I always will." He dashed off as he wasn't able to stay there anymore, red in the face. His anklet was noticeably jingling around his anklet.

Thorn watched him run off, tears forming around her eyes. Finn…. You- you left me too. Everyone… they're gone.

8( 8( 8(

"Hazel!" Sharpie cried out furiously, in the middle of the woods. "I know you're here!" She had caught Hazel stealing something and retreating to the woods. How dare she show her face here again!

Her former best friend dropped out of the trees. "What do you want?"

Sharpie's eyes widened as she looked her over. "You look… woah…"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "What do you want?" The black haired girl repeated.

The black girl snapped out of the trance by her tainted beauty. "You killed my brother, Hazel. How dare you show your face around here!"

"Thorn."

"What?" Sharpie asked, voice still cold.

"I'm not Hazel. I am Thorn." Thorn narrowed her eyes, not flinching.

"Fine, Thorn!" Sharpie practically growled. "But I'll let you know, you left your dear brother to the foster care system."

"He had his chance to come with us!" Thorn's eyes blazed, her voice raising. "With me! But no! He refused. Finn is not my brother. He's Hazel's brother."

The black girl narrowed her gray eyes. "Us?"

"Blood." Thorn turned away from her.

"Blood?" Sharpie's voice raised. "You're making a mistake! Espero que el hombre lastimarte y dejarte solo a morir!"

Thorn gasped and glared at her. "¡Bueno, te maldigo a hijo por nacer de su madre! Que no comprando ropa de bebé si yo donde usted!"

(If you dare to know what they are saying, it is in Spanish. I used Translate dot com.)

Sharpie gasped loudly. "How dare you curse my unborn sister! Just becuase you baby brother died-"

"Solía escribir a Sra. Finn Schuyler en tu cuaderno sobre y más atrás otra vez en cuarto grado cuando usted tenía un agolpamiento en él." A smirk formed on Thorn's face as she spoke.

The tall, black girl blushed deeply out of embarrassment. "You promised me you won't tell anyone!"

"Hazel promised that." Thorn's eyes gleamed, arms still folded. She stood boldly in front of here.

A couple feet away stood Sharpie. Her hands started forming fists and she started shaking some. The slender female lunged at her.

The lightly tanned girl quickly grabbed her knife and swiped at her, digging into the dark skin.

Sharpie let out a loud cry, her hands immediately flying up to her bleeding cheek. Thorn's knife had cut deep into her left cheek. "Gosh dang it that hurts!"

"I'd get to an hospital fast if I were you." Thorn backed up away from her, her hazel eyes dark. She faded away into the shadows.

:[] :[] :[]

Finn laid back on the twin sized bed, staying up at the ceiling with an off-shade of white.

The walls were a nice, navy blue with the paint chipping off. A old, worn navy rug was laid down on top of the tile. The door paint was chipping too.

The doorknob twiddled, catching the teen's attention. He waited for the door to open but it never did.

A note slipped under his door.

His dark green eyes glanced over at the paper and he propped himself up with his arms. Finn twisted his body to where his legs hanged off the side. He stood up and took the two steps to the door. The male picked up the letter and made his way back to the bed. Finn threw himself back onto it, his head landing on his pillow. He unfolded the paper, revealing a handwritten letter.

Dear Finn,

Hello! You probably don't know my very well but my name is Lilianna. I live here just like you! My father is the one you met earlier when he lead you to your new room. I'm sorry if it isn't a good room but it is the best we can do. At least that is what father says.

Unfortunately, father doesn't want me to interact with the 'foster boy' for some unknown reason. But I can't stand the fact to know you're cooped up in that room without someone to talk to! I see how the other kids treat you at school. It's not very nice of them.

I am the shy, blonde girl that sits in the back of class. I don't have much of a social life and I am not very confident so I couldn't bring myself to stand up for you and your sister. I'm sorry.

Enough about me. Would you care to meet up with me? We would have to sneak around my father. I say we should go behind the school. I'll be waiting there during lunch period.

If you got this far, thank you for reading my letter. No one rarely does.

Sincerely,

Lilianna

Finn smiled slightly as he finished the letter. I'll be there, Lily.

:} :} :}

Lilianna walked out of the school, head ducked as she hugged her books. She was a small teenager in general with her small frame and bones. She had nice, blonde hair and clear skin with a set of unusual amber eyes.

Her shy, amber eyes darted around as she made her way to the back of the school.

She leaned against the wall, waiting patiently. A little jingle could be heard as a white male with deep, emerald green eyes and boyish charm -at least to her- made his way toward her.

He ran his hand through his grayish black hair. "So…."

Lilianna looked up at him, blushing lightly. "You came." She breathed.

Finn shoved his hands into his pockets. "I did…"

Liliana blushed again as an awkward silence flooded over them. "Sorry. I said I wasn't good at this type of thing."

"It's cool." He smiled slightly. "I'll rather have this over… the alternative."

"I'm sorry the other kids are so mean to you…" Lilianna started before pausing. "Why are they bulling you anyway? You seem like the type-." She stopped herself.

"The type that would be running with the popular crowd?" He finished for her.

"Yeah…" She glanced away.

"Well…. You might not trust me if I tell you the whole story." Finn looked down at his shoes, starting to feel emotional.

"Why won't I trust you?"

"I look like my sister."

"What does that have to do with anything?" The female looked confused. "They bullied your sister too."

"Just… come sit down. I think I have time to tell you before lunch starts." Finn sighed before going into the tale. He explained everything from the day his father was in a drunken daze to the point he was put in the foster system.

"Woah." Her innocent amber eyes wide. "I-I'm so sorry."

Finn scoffed with a slight smile, moving his head in the other direction slightly with his head low. He bumped his finger in the air in front of him casually. "Yea…. I guess every foster kid has some type of backstory like that. Probably why your father doesn't like me… and you don't trust me anymore, right? Don't feel bad. You can go back to your own life and you can ignore me."

Lilianna rested a hand on his shoulder. "No, Finn. It isn't fair for people to judge you for what your family has done. It is clear that you are innocent. I could never judge you for that."

Finn looked up at her, his deep green eyes lit up with surprise. The corners of his mouth twitched up. "Really, Lily? Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do." She gave him a quick squeeze.

"Thank you." Finn ran a hand through his grayish black hair, smiling unevenly. "For trusting me."

"My pleasure." The blonde smiled back slightly.

Finn felt all warm inside, his emerald green eyes meeting her innocent amber ones.

"Now come on," Lilianna broke the silence. "We need to get something to eat before lunch is over." She grabbed his wrist and started tugging him along, feeling less shy around him.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He laughed as she dragged him along.

:3 :3 :3

Years later, over a thousand miles away from Thorn's birthplace, a siren sounded off. A bloody woman was slung over Blood's shoulder. "She's a good find."

"Agreed." Thorn smirked, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously. She didn't look much different from when she was a teenager… just a bit…. Older and mature-looking.

She has long, black hair with the silver streak in her hair plus a bunch of hardened blood. She looked like a bucket of pure blood was dumped her head and rubbed all over her arms in legs. Thorn was quite slender and muscular due to the years of murder and thievery with the ghostly white, muscular male she met all those years ago.

Red King still looked good for his age. He had told Thorn his real name and she called him Red when they were alone. Theories have gone around that the infamous murderer was Red King, the boy who disappeared over twenty years ago, but no one ever knew for sure.

He was still muscular and lean with pale skin and blood-dyed hair. Blood also had blood splattered on his skin that he hasn't bothered cleaning off.

The two partners-in-crime entered their "lair" and Blood tossed the poor, unfortunate woman to the side next to the other bodies.

Thorn looked around, grinning. "This place looks great, Red."

"It does." Blood answered, settling down. He glanced over at her, his usually emotionless, light green eyes betraying him. "Uh… Thorn?"

She casually gave her knife a little lick. "Yea?"

"You know the time where I had that.. fight with that girl? The one who was apart of a gang?"

"Ashes?" She guessed, putting her knife away. "She tasted good."

"Yea, her." Blood nodded slightly, glancing away. "Do you remember when I said that she mentioned a thing about 'love'...?"

Thorn looked at him, her cheeks brightening with a very slight shade of pink. "Yes…"

"And how you asked if… I did?" Blood messed with his knife, not looking up at him. He didn't like this. He felt so vulnerable.

She nodded sharply, folding her arms. "You said you didn't."

"I may have been bluffing." Blood ran his hand through his blood-dyed, blonde hair.

"Bluffing?" The black haired girl raised an eyebrow, her arms unfolding some."As in lying?"

The ghostly pale man nodded, avoiding eye contact.

She huffed, folding her arms again. "Keep going."

"What I mean to say is," Blood let out a big breath and looked up at him, his green orbs meeting her hazel ones. ", Thorn, I like you."

She froze in place and blinked at him. "You…. Like me? As in 'like-like' or whatever kids say these days…"

"Yes?"

"Woah…"

The both looked away with blood rushing to their cheeks. It must have been an odd sight to behold. Two murders, covered in blood, talking about love… oh dear.

"I may have... a certain... liking to you... too.." Thorn answered him after awhile.

"Wait, really?" He looked surprised.

"I would have killed you by now if I didn't." She chuckled, tucking a lock of jet black hair behind her ear.

"I would like to see you try." He smirked.

"You're on."

:P :P :P

A white male was reading his Bible, laying on the same bed he has been for a couple years. He had grayish black hair with deep, emerald green eyes. His name is Finn Schylar. Finn was about nineteen now.

The foster care system usually ran until eighteen before they stopped giving the family taking care of the child but they put his birth year in wrong. No one bothered to change it so, in the foster care system, he was a year or two younger then he was. Finn had no idea how much younger since he only found out throw glimpses of an conversation.

He hoped they'll let him stay with him. Finn liked seeing Lily, as he called her, every day… even if it was in secret.

He worked part-time as an intern to be a counselor slash therapist, an internship he almost completed. Finn worked more toward youth with hopes to help kids who have gone through things similar to his.

While he grew up in the foster home, he started sneaking out early to catch the early service at the church nearby and reading the bible he his under his mattress.

How did Finn get like that? Well, at his High School there was a Religion Day where different churches and masses and anti-whatever groups set up booths in the school gym. Each both explained what it was about. The Christianity one just caught his attention and now he lives a life like he would think God would intend for him…. Or... Well… he tries to. Everyday.

A knock sounded on Finn's door, snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly closed the bible and hid it under his mattress. "Who is it?"

"It's Lilianna." A soft voice came from outside the door.

"Come in." Finn smiled slightly, running his hand through his grayish black hair.

The door opened and the blonde girl appeared in front of him. She was much like she was when she first met Finn. Her hair had taken on a slight wave and it was a bit longer. Her checks have slimmed down some as well.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey…"

"Is something wrong?" Finn looked confused, tilting his head.

"No, no, no, it's nothing." Lilianna quickly answered him, smiling slightly.

"Well… I have something to ask you." He ran his fingers through his hair, smiling nervously.

She eyed him, curious. "You're nervous…."

Finn blinked, surprised. "How'd you know?"

"You're running your hand through your hair and smiling nervously." Lilianna pointed out.

He chuckled, smiling. "You know me so well…"

"We have known each other for years now." She sat down next to him on the bed. "I will hope so."

Finn took her hands in his hands and looked into her amber eyes.

Lilianna glanced down at their hands then back at him, her heart fluttering.

"I don't think I have formerly thanked you for everything you've done for me." The male reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I-I didn't do much…" She stuttered, feeling flustered and shy like her heart would explode.

"But you did, Lily…." Finn leaned in hesitantly, harnessing her face gently.

Lilianna opened her mouth slightly to speak but nothing came out. She closed her mouth again as his soft lips met hers.

Finn took her silence as an opportunity to have his first kiss ever. Her's too. He gently pushed his lips against her's and closed her eyes.

The two pulled away after a couple seconds, both looking in awe.

"I like you, Lily." The white male ducked his head. "A lot."

"I-I-" Lilianna stuttered. "What about my father?"

"He'll be happy for you." Finn gave her a sight smile, looking up. "And if he doesn't, I have less than a week left of my internship. They seem to like me so I think I'll get a good enough job. We could go rent an apartment together."

Lilianna blushed lightly at the fact they could be off by themselves together. Then again, they did sneak around to meet each other. "It seems you have it all planned out." She whispered, messing with the ends of her blonde hair.

Finn ran his hand through his hair, turning away. "Yea…"

They started silent for a couple, long minutes.

"I like you too." She whispered softly, breaking the silence.

His green orbs darted up to her amber ones. "Really?"

"Really."

Finn reached out and pulled her into as hug. "Thank you, Lily… for everything."

"It's the least I can do…" Lilianna closed her eyes, enjoying the hug. The ends of her lips twitched up slyly. "...for my boyfriend."

Finn pulled away from her some, his emerald green eyes bright and truly happy.

No matter what had happened to him in the past, he didn't let it haunt him or stop him from becoming the man he was meant to be.

A true relationship is someone who accepts your past, supports your present, loves you, and encourages your future.

~ Unknown

It's amazing how one day someone walks into your life and you can't remember how you ever lived without them.

~ Unknown

My past is what I've been through, it's not who I am. It has helped mold me, but it doesn't define me.

~ Unknown


	4. His Shell

**Loosely based of my forum, Rogue. Part two of Goldie's/Inkie's 'Her Truth'.**

 **I only own Storm.**

* * *

 _She's dead. Lost is dead._

 _My first real friend is dead._

 _What could have happened? What went wrong? How could this be?_

 _Amy had killed her._

 _Killed her._

 _Right there._

 _Lost-_

 _Lost had jumped in front of Ember to save her._

 _Now she's dead._

 _Dead saving our friend._

 _Out of rage, I also had blood on my paws that night._

 _I murdered Amy._

 _I killed her._

 _But…_

 _Amy and I weren't the only ones with blood on their paws._

 _Oh indeed there was a silent killer that night._

 _Do you know who it is?_

 _Yes._

 _You're right._

 _It was Ember._

 _Ember killed our friend._

 _How?_

 _She staged the murder._

 _It was all a act._

 _The act that killed her._

 _Lost._

 _Our friend, Lost._

 _Murdered._

 _Murdered by cold blood._

 _Ember and I grew closer ever since she died._

 _I took her on as a breeder to save her._

 _I shared prey with her._

 _I helped her._

 _Then she told me._

 _She admitted what she did._

 _I-_

 _I never felt more betrayed._

 _No one knows this…_

 _But I visited the Shadows that night. I saw the she-cat I murdered._

 _I tried to apologize._

 _She just reminded me what her daughter had done._

 _My sanity was slipping quickly._

 _My demons came back as well._

 _Kill her, they urge, make her feel the pain she caused you._

 _But I couldn't._

 _I wasn't a monster._

 _Or maybe I was._

 _Maybe my soul is leaving me._

 _Little by little, hollowing me out._

 _Soon I will be a hollowed out shell._

 _Just like Ember._

 _Just like Amy._

 _Just like…._

 _Me._


	5. Her Disappointment

**Since I made this in my five minute challenge, I decided to fix some things ands re-post it as a one-shot. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Fawma! Fawma!_

 _What was happening?_

 _Everything was black._

 _I felt lightheaded._

 _Blood spilt from my wounds._

 _I was weak._

 _Barely able to move._

 _What was happening to me?_

 _All I remember is foxes._

 _Foxes came in._

 _They stole me from my fawma._

 _Fawma!_

 _They were already going through so much._

 _The first litter gone._

 _Gone before six moons passed._

 _My brother was a stillborn._

 _I am reserved and shy._

 _I won't go outside._

 _New cats scare me._

 _I am a disappointment._

 _Fawma deserves better than me._

 _Much better._

 _Maybe the next litter will be better._

 _But that doesn't matter now._

 _All goes black._

 _Wait._

 _What was I talking about?_

 _My eyes flutter open._

 _I can't remember anything._

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing at all._

 _But..._

 _Where am I?_

 _Who am I?_

 _G…._

 _Ge…._

 _GeGe?_

 _Is that my name?_

 _It's okay for now…_

 _But I'm all alone._

 _Alone._

 _Alone with no memory._

 _I might as well be dead._


	6. Trine

Hello. My name is Sunlight. I am a Messenger to the Talons. I have extremely white skin with a scrawny build. My hair is a light blonde and it covers my left eye. A black, hanging earring hangs from my left ear.

Enough about me though.

Let me tell you about the groups.

There are three groups. The Talons, the Fangs and the Claws. Those who live out of the groups are part of the Exiled.

Each group has a leader. The leader wears a dark gray vest with the leader symbol of a King Cobra.

Under the leader are the Seconds. They are the closest to the leaders. When the leader dies, the Seconds will fight to see who becomes the next leader. If the losing second, if they don't die, usually go back to being a fighter. They wear the Second symbol on their vests, which is a two flags crossing polls.

Fighters are named after their groups. Talon fighters will be called Talons, for example. They have straps and holders and such to hold all their weapons. They have gray camo vests and a necklace with a fang, talon or a claw for the respected group from whatever animal. Fighters can actually defend themselves…. And-and Snowflake….

Trainees are the same as Fighters in training. The weapons they are given are less complex. They are given an anklet that tells you what group they are from. Trainees earn the necklace once they become respected fighters.

Messengers, such as myself, take care of the group. Originally, when messages were being sent a lot, that was our only job. It slowly developed to doing chores, healing wounds, helping the fighters prepare the game or prey. We wear long khaki shorts or long khaki skirts (or skorts, rather) that reach just beyond our knees and a white collared shirt with the blue Messenger symbol. You might think of it as the medical symbol of your world.

Caregivers are females that don't become fighters or Messengers. Once the destiny of a Caregiver is chosen for you, the leader picks who would be her master. It's usually a fighter but some Trainees take on a Caregiver. Caregivers are trained in basic medical care that will help with taking care of anything involving children and sewing. They name most of the clothes for the group. Older ones mentor the younger ones until their master, who usually becomes their spouse, decides they are ready to become a full Caregiver. My mother is a Caregiver…. So is my sister.

Kids are usually born to Caregivers though some female fighters decide to have a child as well. Now, we aren't like you humans. We are extremely small when we are born and there can be up to five of us born to a mother. For about a month, we quickly grow to the size of your average toddler but we still need our mother or a mother.

We live in tents and barrows with various coats and large "nests" (for the mothers to sleep with their children).

The Talons have very few trees on the moors so we have to trade things for wood every once in awhile. We also have the marshes, which have a bit more wood.

I'm assuming the other two groups are similar except the land. The Claws have pine trees and the Fangs live in a forest.

Now, the story doesn't end here… no… it's just began.

* * *

 **GO TO MY NEW STORY _Trine_ AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW SO YOU CAN GET NOTIFIED WHEN THE STORY GETS UPDATED.**


	7. Bloody Blades

**I started writing late on Dec. 21, 2017. I will be releasing a Christmas One-shot (Well, one-shots set around Christmas, that is.), separately and in collection, on the Dec. 23, Dec. 24, and Dec. 25. Let's hope I can write them in time!**

 **All one-shots are in the future when our main characters are older (a.k.a. around their twenties-thirties) and all that. Also, the roleplay, on my forum Rogue, has added more to the characters themselves so you might see references or get glimpses of their backstory. Then again, some stuff I my also not include. We'll see.**

 **If you want me to do more Human Rogue One-shots, let me know! If I do some more in 2018 I will do this Christmas thingy again next Christmas! Let's just hope I give myself more time to write next time!**

 **This is Rated T for a reason.**

* * *

 **Bloody Blades**

Storm sat by himself, criss cross applesauce on the ground. He sat off by himself, his shining blue eyes close.

A pretty white woman with long, light blonde hair entered them room, flipping the light switch on again.

The white male jumped, startled. His eyes flew open as he yelped. "Stay away from her!"

Lost's green eyes flashed worriedly. "Storm? Do you- so you see them again?" Her voice lowered some.

Storm glanced over at her, his breathing leveling out. "I'm fine… I'm fine…" He took a deep breath. He pushed himself to his paws, running a hand through his black hair. "Anyway… who's coming for Christmas this year?" He tried to take the topic off of him.

He hasn't been the same since he was kidnapped and starved by his father and his step-mother. Bite managed to find him but he had experienced major trauma and was half-dead… Now, he claimed to see Crow and Night even though they hadn't been seen by anyone else in years.

"Uh.. just Ember." Lost bit her bottom lip.

"Great, great…" Storm nodded, gathering some things in his bag.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." The male reassured her with a charming smile.

"If you say so…" Lost looked hesitant but didn't press it.

): ): ):

The doorbell rang on the door to the apartment. "I got it!" Storm called, acting a lot better than earlier. He opened the door to reveal a pale white girl with cloudy, pale amber eyes. She has gingery freckles across her cheeks and nose and soft, short pale blonde hair with ginger highlights and a sort of dark shade of brown dappling as a underlayer of her hair.

"Storm!" She smiled widely, her usual cloudy, pale amber eyes bright. She stepped toward him, falling into a hug.

"Ember! Welcome!" The black haired man grinned.

Ember kissed his cheek just before Lost came into the room.

"Ember!" She walked toward her before embracing her friend in a hug. "Long time no see!"

Storm watched his two lady friends embrace in a hug. It has been awhile since they were all in the same room together.

The two girls stepped away from each other. Ember glanced at Lost then Storm with a bright gaze. "Thank you for inviting me."

Suddenly, Storm saw lightning flash before his eyes and he froze, eyes wide in shock.

In the place of Ember was a tall white woman with a light tan on her arms and legs. She had long, wavy golden and ginger hair and one blue eye and one amber eye. Blood was splattered all over her clothes and she had a stab mark where her heart should be. Some of the scarlet liquid dripped from her mouth and her head.

But, other then all of that, the scariest thing might be the way she looked at Lost and the way she held a bloody blade….

The lightning flashed again and everything was back to normal... Except the fact that both females were close to him with their eyes showing worry.

"Are you alright?" The blonde spoke up.

"What's wrong?" The girl with mixed colored hair asked.

"I'm… I'm fine… I just forgot to wrap your present, Ember." He tried to step out of his haze.

"Oh." Ember relaxed. "I kind of.. Forgot too." She looked guilty. "I will be right back… I have some gift wrapper in the car." She backed up to the door. "I'll… I'll be back."

:O :O :O

Ember felt her phone ring as she sat down in her car. She looked at the caller I.D. Her face lost its color. _Mother_.

She answered it and held the phone to her ear. "Yes?"

"Ember, darling. Have you arrived?" Her mother's voice sounded over the phone.

Ember took a deep breath. "Yes, mother. I am in the parking lot right now."

"Good." She purred. "It is all set up. Now, you just have to stage the attack."

"Do I have to do this?" The girl ran a hand through her hair, her amber eyes showing her nervousness.

"You want Storm, don't you?"

"Yes…" Ember bit her lip nervously. "But is this.. Attack really necessary? And so close to Christmas?"

"Yes! This way you can swoop in and help Storm find his 'Christmas spirit' or whatever after Lost dies."

"But-"

"You aren't backing out, right darling?"

"No, no…" Ember sighed lightly. "I will see you later."

"See you then, darling."

O.O

Storm and Lost were sitting on the love couch near the small Christmas Tree and Ember was on the armchair. The presents under there were from Storm's stepfather and mother, Raven, Lost's aunts, Ember, Lost, and Storm.

Storm took a sip of his hot chocolate with one hand and holding Lost's hand with the other.

Ember glanced at their hands together as she hid a frown.

As the night went on, the three decided to go to bed. Lost and Ember went to Lost's bedroom and Storm headed to his.

Ember pretended to fall asleep.

Around midnight, a tall white woman with a light tan snuck into the apartment. She had long, wavy golden-ginger hair with odd eyes. She snuck to Lost's bedroom, opening the door slightly.

Ember's eyes fluttered open, spotting the figure. It was her mother, Amy Shadows.

Amy grinned darkly, her eyes shining. "Scream." The mother breathed, revealing her blade.

A loud screech sounded through the house.

O: O: O:

Storm's eyes flew open quickly as he recognized the screech. _The girls!_ He thought, throwing the blankets off of him. The man, who was around his twenties, grabbed a dagger from the kitchen and raced to the room just in time to see the bloody woman he saw earlier standing over Ember with a knife.

"No!" Lost cried out. Her wavy, vibrant blonde hair seemed to float up behind her as she leapt forward to protect Ember.

The knife was stabbed into Lost's chest.

"No!" Storm and Ember cried at the same time. Both looked distressed.

 _What did I do? I just helped kill my friend! And for a boy!_ Ember thought.

Storm started shaking, his eyes darkening. He held the handle to the dagger tightly. He pounced on Amy and pulled his arm back before lunging the dagger into Amy's heart.

Amy's eyes widened and she started shaking, trying to stay on her feet.

Ember's eyes widened. "You killed her… you killed my mother…" She breathed.

Lost was shaking violently.

"Your mother?" Storm pulled the dagger out as Amy fell to the ground, her head banging against the ground. She had blood splattered on her clothes, blood dripping from her head and mouth, and a bloody blade…. Just like his vision. His voice was scratchy and his gaze was dark. "Is this your-your plan? After everything?"

"You ruined it! You ruined it!" Amy screeched, glaring at Ember. "You could have got what you wanted! You ruined-"

Ember ignored him, tears running down her face as she watched her friend and mother die. She called 911 quickly. "Hello? Yes, my friend has been stabbed and is quickly losing blood…."

D: D: D:

Storm opened the hospital room where Lost was. The beautiful, white girl was lying on the bed. Her vibrant blonde hair flowed around her head and her usual friendly green eyes were closed. Their were bandages on her chest and a I.V. in her hand.

"Lost? It's me." Storm hesitantly walked toward her with a couple presents in his hands.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Storm?"

"Yes, I'm here…" He set the presents down and sat down next to her. Storm gently took her free hand and held it within his.

"Where is Ember? Or her mother?" Lost inquired.

"Amy is dead… and Ember has ran off after the last… conversation… we had after the incident." Storm winced slightly.

Lost shook it off before giving him a grin. "It seems that one of us always manage to land in the hospital."

Storm smiled weakly. "Yea…."

"Merry Christmas." Lost muttered, smiling softly.

"Merry Christmas." Storm tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I brought you your presents from home…"

"You didn't have to…" Lost started.

"I wanted to. And you can open the other ones... when I have to leave but, I wanted to be there when you, well, received mine…" He shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a black ring box.

Lost's eyes widened. "Storm..? Is that…?"

Storm opened it up, revealing a ring made of white gold with a light green gem in the middle. "Lost, will you make me the happiest man alive and give me the pleasure of you being my wife?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She cried tears of joy.

Storm gently took her left hand and slid the ring on. He lead in and kissed her, carefully holding her close.

Once they pulled away for breath, Lost breathed one short sentence. "It seems that our relationship keeps evolving in a hospital."

"It seems so." Storm laughed lightly before kissing again.

Even though their Christmas didn't go as planned…

They couldn't ask for a better Christmas.

Merry Early Christmas.

~ The 'Dagger' Cast


	8. Family Joy

**Family Joy**

 _Ding dong!_ The doorbell ding echoed through the decorated house. Multicolor lights hanged outside… garlin on the stairwell…. The tree decorated with various items… and the kitchen was a mess.

"Iceberg! Can you get the door?" A slim, white woman in her mid-twenties called out her her husband. She had long, titanium blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Her clothing was pretty casual but she still looked like a model anyways.

"Just a second!" Iceberg replied back, glancing around the room. He then spotted small toddler with the same hair, except shorter, and eyes. "Found you!"

Aqua giggled softly. "Papa!" She held out her hands.

He scooped her up, kissing her forehead. "Do you want to help me answer the door?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Aqua nodded, grinning.

Iceberg held her to his side and made his way to the door. Once he opened the door, two figures appeared in front of him. "Glacier! Vine! Welcome!" The muscular man greeted, stepping out of the way.

The small female with fair white skin, ice-blue eyes and light blond hair that had tight waves which reached to under her shoulder blades. Her cheeks were naturally flushed with red due to the cold. "Hello." Glacier smiled softly.

"Hey Iceberg! Hello Aqua." The Mexican man with dark, wavy brown hair shifted his dark green gaze to the toddler.

"Hello! Hello!" Aqua's blue eyes were bright.

"Auntie Glacier! Uncle Vine!" The twins, Snowball and Emma, ran through their father and into the couple.

They both had blonde hair, like most in their immediate family, and blue eyes. The twins were dressed in matching sparkly white dresses. The top was a snow white with fluffy, cotton-like stuff around the exits of the clothing and a white beaded snowflake on their chests. The skirt was light blue with layers that got lighter and more see-through as the layers came up.

The way the family told them apart, even though no one else could see it, is by their eyes. Yes, they were both blue but Snowball piercing blue and and Emma had light blue eyes. Another difference is that Emma had a scar that seemed to have turned light gray by her eyebrow.

Swirl made her way into view, holding a small infant. "Come in, come in! We don't want to take up the entryway!"

Aqua held out her hands toward Swirl so Iceberg set her down. He walked after his sister and brother-in-law. "Snowball, Emma, how about you take Aqua outside to play."

"Fine!" Emma ran off toward the backward.

Snowball quickly grabbed Aqua's hand, pulling her along.

Vine moved toward the living room, still holding his wife's hand who gladly let him lead. The couple sat on the couch as the owners of the house came into the room.

"Sorry for the mess… having three girls and a infant is a lot of work." Swirl sat down on the couch, getting ready to feed her youngest child.

"I bet you didn't think you'll have three mini yous running around." The dark-haired male teased his friend.

"Oh, your just jealous." Swirl gave him a charming smile.

Glacier's cheeks turned as deep red as the red of her scarlet red scarf. She glanced down at her small feet that still had her light gray boats with white fuzz on the inside.

Vine held Glacier closer, as if he knew she need comfort. "Mhm. Yep. That's it."

Iceberg rolled his eyes, grinning. "You two are insane."

"Are Lucas and Breeze going to make it?" Glacier's soft, milky voice rose up some. Her light blonde hair fell into her face.

"No… Unfortunately, Lucas is overseas over the holidays and Breeze had gone to spend the holidays with a friend from college." Iceberg informed them.

"Oh." The small female fell silent again, wiping her light blonde hair with tight waves out of her face.

"Which friend?"

"Lynx. I think you met her before, Vine."

The Mexican nodded. "Yeah, I met her. She seems nice."

The timer in the kitchen beeped just as he finished speaking.

"I got it." Iceberg got up, rising to his full height. He was tall and stocky with pale blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. His muscles clearly showed that he goes to the gym often…. Or maybe it is because he has three daughters and a new infant son. Maybe both.

"That must be the chicken!" Swirl's voice rose louder. "Make sure you get the other things out of the fridge for dinner!"

"Alright!"

:) :) :)

Swirl walked back into the living room later that night, looking exhausted. "I want some wine." She muttered, slumping down on the couch.

"I can tell why. Your kids have lots of energy. Especially the twins." Vine walked in with a bottle of white wine.

Iceberg made his way into the room. He noticed his wife lying down on the couch, tired. "Were the twins giving you trouble again?"

"You're putting them to bed for now on." She grumbled, pouring the liquid into the wine glass and taking a sip.

"Alright, alright." He held his hands up in surrender.

Glacier glanced at Vine hesitantly as everything quieted down. "Uh…" She started.

Vine nodded slightly, giving her a warm smile.

"There is something we need to tell you…" Glacier avoided eye contact. She glanced at Vine helplessly.

"We're expecting a child." Vine announced proudly.

"I knew it!" Swirl grinned widely. "I can tell! Especially after giving birth to four children…."

Glacier blushed deeply again. "You… you did?"

The mother nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, it's natural. Anyway, tomorrow we can go shopping to get you some pregnancy clothes and get away from the kids! It'll be a fun girl's day."

Iceberg chucked under his breath as the two men met each other's gaze. _There is no way Glacier is getting out of this._

"Al-alright." Glacier nodded slowly.

"Great!"

The next morning came and gone like a breeze. Swirl feed Snowstorm, their infant, before taking Glacier out shopping.

"I'm going to regret giving them my credit card, aren't I?" Vine asked Iceberg.

"Probably."

The twins played together, occasionally hanging out with their younger sister. When Aqua wasn't playing with Emma or Snowball she was talking to her brother.

:3 :3 :3

After lunch, the girls came back. Glacier was holding two bags of clothes and Swirl was holding about eight with a Starbucks coffee in one hand and her purse in another.

"Yep, I regret it." Vine groaned, glancing at Swirl.

"Oh, shut it. You won't be complaining when Glacier looks good." Swirl set the begs down. "Besides, she only let me use your card on clearance items so consider everything else a Christmas present."

Glacier glanced up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Alright, alright." Vine raised his hands in surrender. "Now come on… it'll be Christmas Eve evening soon."

"Should I get the kids?" Iceberg offered.

"I can get Snowstorm." Glacier spoke up softly.

"No, no." Swirl waved it off. "Let's get everything ready first; let them play." She glanced at her husband. "Go collect the rest of the presents from the shed and put them under the tree. I'll get the Christmas pajamas."

Giving the kids PJs to go to sleep in on Christmas Eve and to be in them for Christmas morning is tradition.

:D :D :D

The twins sat down by the cookies, grabbing a lot onto their plates.

Aqua nibbled on a pretzel stick while Snowstorm played with toy keys.

"Alright everyone! Time to open your Christmas Eve presents."

"Yayayay!" Aqua clapped her hands together happily, forgetting about her pretzel.

Emma shoved the cookies in her mouth before racing to the living room. She plopped down on her bean bag moments before Snowball was able to. "I win!"

"No fair! You were closer!" Snowball protested.

Glacier walked in, rocking the infant on her arms gently. She sat down on the couch, watching the girls.

"Calm down girls." Iceberg lowered himself to their level. He turned around to the tree, grabbing a present with shiny wrapping paper. He handed the first to Emma, the second to Snowball, and the third to Aqua.

"Thank you!" They called out in unison, ripping them open.

"Pretty!" Aqua exclaimed, giggling.

"Here, let's go put that on." Swirl reached out, taking Aqua's hand and leading her away to her room. "Emma, Snowball, go to your room and change."

"I'll race you!" Emma cried, shooting up and toward the stairs.

"No fair!" Snowball dashed after her.

Glacier walked back in with Snowstorm in his own Christmas onesie.

Vine petted a spot next to him and his wife sat down next to him.

The twins raced down as Swirl walked back in with Aqua. "Time to draw from the hat!"

Emma brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Can I draw it?" Her light blue eyes shined hopefully.

"How about we let our guests draw instead?" Snowball offered, trying to outdo her sister some as pay back for the times Emma beat her that day.

"Good idea, Snowball." Swirl sat criss-cross on the ground, holding the toddler in her lap.

She grinned widely, grabbing the santa hat they would be drawing from. Snowball held the hat open to them.

"You can do it." The light blonde female with tight waves glanced at her husband.

Vine covered his dark green eyes with her left hand and reached out with his right. He swirled his hand around before pulling out a piece of paper from the hat. He gave it to Glacier to open.

Glacier shifted Snowstorm so her rested on her with her only needing one arm. She took it from him and tried to open in with one hand… with the help of her mouth. Once it was open, she read off the name: "Iceberg."

"Papa won! Mama! Papa won!" Aqua leaned her head back to look up at her mother.

"He did, he did!" She laughed lightly.

"What movie are you going to pick?" Vine asked his friend.

"Elf." Iceberg already had the DVD in his hand, grinning. He put into the DVD player and the movie started rolling.

(: (: (:

The next morning, everyone in the house was cramped into the living room. They were all unwrapping presents, talking and eating leftovers and cinnamon rolls. All was good and jolly.

The family had played Secret Santa this year as fun for the kids.

Snowball and Emma got matching necklaces and bracelets that can come together. Emma got the first part of 'Sisters' and 'Forever' while Snowball got the second half. When you put them together, they spell out the word. The fun thing about it is that they have little magnets that can hold them together.

Aqua got a barbie doll set. The barbie looked like the toddler according to the hair and eye color. It had a white, short-sleeved shirt and a blue, pencil skirt and light gray-white heels.

And Snowstorm… he got more toy keys and things to mess around with.

Besides the presents, they had fun together as the kids played with their toys and the adults watched them and chatted. Well…

They couldn't ask for better Christmas.

Merry Christmas Eve.

~ The 'Ring' Cast


	9. Baby's First

**Baby's First**

 **December Fifteenth**

Finn jotted more onto his notes, listening to his patient. "Thank you for sharing Samantha."

She nodded, gathering her things. "Remember, we don't have a appointment together next week for Christmas but feel free to call me."

"Alright, Finn."

Finn Schuyler is a young, child's therapist. He had grayish black hair with deep, emerald green eyes and an anklet around his ankle.

When he was younger, he had a traumatic experience but, with the help of Liliana, he had overcome it. Now, he works to help children or teenagers that went through things like he did or different. He insisted they called him Finn because he wanted them to feel at ease.

He glanced at the clock and then his schedule book. Samantha was his last client.

Finn gathered his things up for the rest of the week and then some.

:) :) :)

 **December Twenty Secondth**

"Lily, I'm home." Finn came into the house, smiling. Decorations were scattered all along as well as pictures of Finn's and Liliana's families.

"Finn!" Lily peaked around the corner, grinning. She was still as beautiful as ever even when she was recovering from the birth of their two baby girls, who were born on the twelfth of December. She had a small frame and small bones as well as clear, white skin. Her hair was a nice blonde and her eyes were a bright shade of amber. A necklace with a cross symbol hung from her neck. It was a present from Finn when they found out they were expecting a child and she's been wearing it ever since. The thing is, they didn't know they would be expecting twins!

"Where's Lilli and Hazel?" He put his coat on the coat rack and set down his things. Lilli was named after the nickname Finn gave Liliana and Liliana's Grandmother, who she was named after. Hazel was named after Finn's sister… who he hasn't seen in years.

"Sleeping, finally." Liliana sighed in relief. "I can't believe this will be the twins' first Christmas."

"I can't believe we have twins!" Finn poured a pack of hot chocolate into a mug. "I still remember when we met and you sent me that love letter." He teased lightly.

She blushed lightly. "It wasn't a love note…"

"You wanted to meet me behind the school." The male laughed, running his hand through his grayish black hair.

"To see if you were alright! The other kids were being mean!" Lily hugged herself, flustered.

"I know, I know." Finn brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled, kissing her forehead gently. "I was just teasing."

Liliana relaxed some. "Alright…. By the way, the twins' stockings came in."

"Really? That was quick!" Her husband looked surprise.

"I sped up the order."

"Let me see!"

"Alright! Alright!" Lily tucked a lock of her light blonde hair behind her ear. Her amber eyes glanced over at a smallish, brown UPS box. The used a butter knife to open up the tap. "I haven't even seen these yet…" She admitted before opening the box. "Aw! These are adorable!" She picked both of them up by the top and turned to Finn.

The first stocking was Baby Hazel's. This one was being held up by Liliana's left hand. It had a fuzzy top around it that seemed like it was layered on top of the fabric. The fabric had blue and green mixed around beautifully with Hazel's name written in white.

The second one was held by Liliana's right hand. This one also had the fuzz layer. The stocking was light pink with various designs in white. Lilli's name was also written in white.

"Aw… they'll love it. When they are old enough to understand it, that is." Finn's green eyes shined.

"Waa~" Could be heard over the baby monitor.

"I better go get the twins…. Would you like to come as well?"

"Of course!"

:D :D :D

A white man with grayish black hair was holding a small infant gently as he sat on the couch. "You're my little Hazel." He whispered softly to her.

His young daughter reminded him so much of his own sister before she…. Disappeared. When she was kind, caring and… happy.

Hazel Schuylar was his best friend. No matter what happened. Not if they fought. Not if they argued. Not even when their mother died.

The doorbell rang, snapping Finn out of his thoughts.

"Who could that be?" He wondered out loud, rising to his feet. He made his way to the door, revealing two figures.

The first one was a white man with grayish black hair and blue eyes. He looked vastly similar to Finn.

Finn's green eyes widened, not noticing the woman. "Father?"

"Finn… you're so grown up." His father breathed, his blue eyes looking him over. He reached out, touching his face and shoulders. "Where is your sister?"

Finn ignored his question. "When did you get out of jail? What have you been doing?"

"A couple years ago…" Richard glanced away, taking a deep breath. "And I have been with Rachel." He gestured to the woman beside him.

Rachel is a short white woman with pretty blonde, ginger, and brown dappled hair that is cut just above her shoulders. Her hair is usually in a small ponytail and she has a set of soft, sky blue eyes.

"Hello." The white female waved, glancing at the infant. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Hazel." Finn glanced down at his baby. "My wife is with her twin."

"Oh, you're married!" Richard frowned. "I should have known… I'm sorry that I missed your wedding."

"It's alright…." Finn glanced away, flashbacks of that day years ago came back.

"I'm sorry about that too." Richard whispered.

Rachel awkwardly stood their. "Uh… I found your family online and we were wondering if we could spend Christmas together so you two can… uh… reconnect."

"Where is Hazel?" Finn's father inquired.

"She left, dad…" Finn glanced away. "She killed Sharp, accusing him of ruining our family…. And she never was seen again…"

Richard glanced away. "I-I need to sit down."

Finn nodded, stepping to the side. "Come in and make yourselves at home… I will get Liliana."

:/ :/ :/

 **December Twenty Fifth**

"Present time!" Liliana announced. She glanced over at her husband's stepmother and father. "Sorry, we couldn't find much in such short notice."

Rachel smiled kindly at them. "It's fine. We did just show up two days ago."

Finn handed Hazel and Lilli small boxes. "Hazel and Lilli get the first presents of the day!"

The babies both started messing around with them. Lily took pictures. Eventually, a pair of keys and a binkie with their initial on it fell out of both.

Finn passed Rachel and Richard their gifts and Rachel handed Liliana their gifts as a swap.

Richard had received a picture album full of pictures of Finn since the day he went to jail with a twenty dollar gift card to Amazon.

Rachel received an infinity scarf and and a ten dollar Target gift card.

Finn was given a small bear that he had when he was a baby that Richard always kept with him.

Liliana was given an diamond bracelet that belonged to Annie, Finn's mother.

Even though the presents were nice, they were just happy to have their family with them. And that was the best gift of all.

Merry Christmas.

~ The 'Broken' Cast


End file.
